Thatonegirl
by TheDifferenceofWolves
Summary: A newly orphaned fourteen year old girl, Ivy Kota Morings, is sent to live at Wammy's House. She befriends Near, Matt, and to his dismay, Mello. SlightReally Not slight fluff. Rated for language, and some themessss. MelloxOC,NearxOC,MattxOC? Oh my...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Sadly.

Ivy is an OC.

Summary: Wammy's House days. A newly orphaned girl, Ivy Morings, is taken to the orphanage after her mother passes away. She befriends Near, Matt, and much to his dismay, Mello. Slight fluff. Rated for Language.

* * *

The almost hypnotizing rumble of the car at last ceased, bringing the child which it held in it's backseat to her normal state once more. She glanced out the window at the ominous church like orphanage, soon to become her new home. _Absolutely wonderful, I hope they're not out-of-their-mind crazy about religion, _she thought, frowning. As the woman who had ordered her to come to this place popped the trunk and took out Ivy's belongings, the fourteen year old stepped slowly from the car, slamming the door with much more force than needed. The woman scowled. Ivy returned her glare.

She was about the average height for a teenager her age, in good physical condition, and a strikingly featured face. Strong chin and wolf like eyes were the main attractions. She wore a simple tee shirt, jeans that fit tightly around the thighs but loosely at the bottoms, decorated with patches and writing, and an oversized purple hoodie, printed with a large rainbow fairy design on the back. Around her neck hung multiple strands of beads, some with small symbols, some with just color, that jangled as she walked. But one thing stood out about Ivy like a sore thumb. The short, unevenly cut hair falling down her head was dyed in all colors of the spectrum. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet completely circled her entire skull. She had had an almost morbid fascination with rainbows since she was a toddler. Her mother had always encouraged her imagination to run with itself, and had gladly obliged to her request to color it.

Her hair was her pride, every morning she got up and couldn't resist smiling as she looked in the mirror. It was what made her Ivy, and gave her the confidence to speak her mind. Flipping the multi colored bangs away from her eyes, she grinned as the man walking from the massive doors of Wammy's House stared in awe.

"Ivy, this is Roger. Consider him the principal," the snippy woman said, almost shoving the black suitcase of the girl's things at her.

"Hello! Welcome to Wammy's House," the grey haired man said with great enthusiasm, smiling warmly. His voice held a somewhat British accent, at least to Ivy.

"Um…Hi," she replied, shifting the suitcase to her opposite hand and stretching it out to the man. "This is really heavy, so can you carry it 'till I get to my room?"

The man, Roger, was bewildered, taking the handle and mutely agreeing to the request.

Roaring to life behind them, the woman who had driven Ivy started the car and was off in a flash, probably happy to be rid of the child at last.

Sighing, the old man started towards the doors. "Let's go inside, shall we? It's much to cold to stand out here for long."

_But I like the cold better…_ Ivy thought to herself, following with slight dismay.

* * *

Author's Note: I'd just like to point out, this is my first story. I would love any advice at all as to any flaws I have made and what should be done to change them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2.

* * *

As she walked down the twisting halls of the orphanage, the girl noticed that no other kids were around. _Ew. Probably in class. How twisted is that? Living in the same place as where you go to school?_ A sick looking expression slowly replaced the one of interest.

After a couple of hours allotted to unpack and get 'comfortable' Ivy was told to go to class. She was led by another student (whom was trying desperately not to stare at her hair) to a room occupied by children, mostly around her age, a few older, and a no-nonsense looking female teacher. As the door opened, Ivy reveled in the sudden silence that consumed everyone as they gazed at her. She couldn't help but grin.

"What's up?" she said coolly, directing the question at no one in particular.

The teacher, regaining her composure, smiled quickly and gestured for Ivy to come to her desk. She stood with her hands on the girl's shoulders as she spoke, "Everyone, this is Ivy Morings. She'll be joining us in our quest to broaden our minds. Make her feel welcome!"

The class entered a chorus of half hearted greetings. _Probably bored as hell. Isn't that always the case in school?_ She thought, waving just as robotically.

Going back to her desk and looking over a paper, the teacher searched for a place to seat her new student.

Standing there, already losing interest, Ivy spotted a blond haired, almost feminine looking boy taking out a bar of chocolate and biting into it. "Hey, I want candy…" she mumbled aloud.

Mello noticed the new, weird girl staring at him. He gave her a 'what do you want?' look, taking another chunk out of the bar. Beside him, the almost maroon haired boy who had been occupied playing a DS under the table nudged the blond. "Looks like someone likes you," he snickered.

Mello replied with a kick to the boy's, Matt's, chin, shutting him up.

_Rude much?_ Ivy thought, first at the look the boy gave her, than the blow to his friend's leg.

"I'll have you sit next to Near, over there," the teacher finally spoke up, almost making Ivy jump. She pointed to an albino looking boy twisting a strand of his snow white hair. "Coolness," she said, suddenly losing interest in Mello as she looked at the boy and made her way to the large desk he sat at.

The rest of the class was spent glaring at the blond haired boy, who kept looking back at Ivy and giving her strange looks, then whispering to his red haired friend. Towards the end of the class, Ivy asked the boy beside her a short series of questions.

"Did you dye your hair like that?"

"No," he said plainly, not even looking at her.

"Is Near your real name?"

"It's my _name._ So don't call me anything else, okay?"

"Are you like, obsessed with white?"

The boy finally gave her a 'shut up' look, narrowing his eyes.

Ivy sort of smiled, finally satisfied with getting some kind of reaction out of him, then turned and faced front until the loud church bells rang, marking the end of school for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

* * *

In the rush of kids being freed from the confines of their classrooms, Ivy was lost. _Fuck. Where's my room?_ She thought, being forced to go in the direction of the crowd. When they had thinned out, she cut across to a secluded hallway and stopped, glancing around to see if anything looked vaguely familiar. After concluding she had no idea where she was, Ivy took from her jacket pocket a black cell phone and flipped it open with a long practiced flare, then started hitting the keys madly, texting to a friend how her first class at the orphanage had gone.

"Hey!" came a voice beside her, making Ivy gasp and drop the phone.

It was the blond that had kept giving her looks in class. He was working on another bar of chocolate, already half gone. The same boy whom he sat with stood beside him, holding a half open DS that still had a faint light coming from the screen in one hand. They were both smiling slightly.

"What the hell, man?" she said, picking the phone back up and closing it. "Scared the shit outta me!"

The red haired one spoke first, seeming to ignore her words. "I'm Matt. This's Mello," he said, introducing himself and his friend, then getting sucked back into whatever game he was playing.

After a couple of seconds of staring at them blankly, Ivy said nothing, and just went back to texting.

Mello stepped towards her and snatched the phone away, stuffing it into a pocket.

"Give that back!" she demanded, shocked by the action.

"You weren't paying attention. You can have it back when I'm finished talking," he said, matter-of-factly.

"I'll bite you!" she threatened, in a half-kidding-half-not voice.

He disregarded the notion. "That freak you're sitting next to now, I noticed you actually talked to him. That's a bad move. He's a loser, and if you start being his friend, you'll be one too," Mello said coldly, taking a bit out of the chocolate in a snappy like way.

_Who the hell does this guy think he is?!_ Ivy took a breath, then took a few paces towards Mello.

"Listen asshole, I can be friends with who ever I want, I don't need you to tell me what to do," Then, quickly, she threw her left arm in his face, using the other to reach into his pocket and retrieve the stolen cell phone.

Being caught off guard, Mello tried to get the phone back, but the girl used her back to block him, and ran off after she had taken back her possession. "Damnit!" he cursed, attempting to follow her but being blocked by a wave of kids.

"You've been outsmarted, Mello. That's new," Matt said, striking buttons rapidly without looking up.

Turning on his friend, the already angry blond snatched the DS from Matt and threw it at a wall, breaking the screen from the control panel.

"Fucker," Matt mumbled, looking at his destroyed system. "It's not my fault she bested you."

"Shut up! I wasn't paying attention, that's all!" Mello said, still fuming. "That freak just got lucky."

They both looked down the hall Ivy had ran down for a moment, before turning to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

* * *

"Geez, what an ass!" Ivy said aloud, putting the cell phone away. She hadn't taken into consideration exactly where she was going, more like her legs were taking her where they wanted. Until she came to a sunshine filled room, full of toys.

There were so many! Boxes and piles of legos, puzzles, some out and some still in their boxes, figurines and two or three different train sets. It all looked so complicated though, not like a small child's toys. Sitting in a circle of dominoes, Near had his back turned to Ivy, slowly and carefully setting up dice into a city. She smiled wide.

"Hey kid!" she said happily, almost running towards the boy.

He dropped the die he was holding in surprise, causing it to hit one tower, which collided with another, and soon the whole city set up was in ruin, making the dominoes around him begin to knock each other over.

Ivy had stopped, standing over him with a dumbfounded look on her face as the last dominoe fell. "Oops… sorry…," she said sheepishly, holding a hand to her mouth.

"I didn't mean to scare you…"

Near slowly turned, still crouching, to look up at her.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" he asked, beginning to set the dominoes back up.

"I, uh, just want to talk to you I guess," she said, sitting down cross-legged.

Near said nothing. He just kept setting the circle back up.

Fidgeting, Ivy searched for something to say.

"So… That Mello guy, what's his deal? He said I shouldn't hang with you."

"He hates me," Near replied, finishing half the circle.

"Hates you? Why? You seem nice to me."

"Because I'm smarter than him. I always get better grades on tests, projects…"

Ivy thought for a moment.

"Do you hate him?"

The question made the white haired boy look up.

"No," he answered, his eyes seeming to take him somewhere else for a few seconds, then returning to their calm, logical state.

The rainbow obsessed girl smiled. She had guessed that Near wasn't exactly the most popular guy at Wammy's House. That kind of stuff was always obvious to her, the outcast kids always stood out like bright lights in darkness in her mind. She noticed them immediately, and almost like it was programmed, started to speak to and befriend them. Ivy had a sort of hero like mentality, she wanted to help anyone she could, within her power to do so. And Near, he was definitely one of those kids.

"What?" he said, noticing the strange girl smile after his reply.

"Oh yeah, I can tell, dude. We're gonna be friends."

The boy sat back, analyzing what she had said. He diverted his eyes and began twisting a strand of colorless hair.

Leaning forward, Ivy announced loudly, "Yay! New friend!" and hugged the almost albino boy, causing him to lose balance and fall backwards, face turning a soft pink.

The half finished dominoe circle fell once more as they hit the floor, Ivy's head on Near's chest. She regained herself and looked around her.

"Damn. Sorry again," she said, grinning and rubbing the back of her head. "I'm a clumsy kid, huh?" _Great job! Embaress yourself on your first day by hugging a dude! _

Sitting up quickly, Near hid his face, not wanting her to see him blushing.

An awkward silence settled between them for a few moments.

"Want me to help set these back up?" Ivy asked suddenly, wanting to rid the room of the quietness.

"S-sure," he said, turning to work on the opposite side of the circle.

* * *

Ahahaha. Beware of the fluff.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

* * *

When the bells again rang for dinner, Ivy had followed Near to the large cafeteria, and sat with him as well. The grin she got from seeing Mello give her what looked like a death stare was nothing short of pure joy. She had stayed with her new friend for almost three hours since the hugging incident, the weirdness slowly going away. Near didn't talk much, so Ivy had done most of the conversing. She didn't talk about her mother, nor father. Just her old school and friends, how much she missed them already, and how different Wammy's House was. He was a good listener, apparently, because he picked up on the fact she avoided speaking about her family, and pointed it out once. She told him if he didn't ask questions about hers, she wouldn't ask questions about his. Near didn't debate that deal.

After they were finished eating, and were leaving the cafeteria, a strange man approached them.

"Hello. I am L. You must be the new arrival I've heard so much about by your… social worker, was it?" he said to Ivy, looking up as he said the last part of the sentence.

_They all have such weird names here, what's up with that?_ She thought, glancing this 'L' over. The guy looked as if he hadn't slept in ages, and he slouched as he walked and stood. The outfit he was wearing was so bland Ivy decided he just couldn't be that interesting. His hair, however, did appeal to her. The words, 'shoom' and 'swoosh' kept popping up in her head as she looked at him.

"Uh… yeah. I'm Ivy," she replied, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Looking behind her, she noticed Near had stopped and was waiting behind them. She had expected the boy to leave.

"I see you've also made a new friend here, and so quickly too."

"Yep," she said, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Well, actually, I didn't give him much choice."

L sort of chuckled. "Near is this establishment's smartest occupant. You chose well."

Now getting a little freaked out by the man, Ivy backed up towards the white haired boy and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I think he's cool. I don't care about grades, dude."

Almost smiling, L nodded. "You'll be hearing from me again, sooner or later," then walked away from them without a goodbye.

_Gah. If his spine could talk, I'm sure it would cuss him out so fast he wouldn't know what to think, _she thought, watching L disappear down another hallway.

It was getting late, and soon the bells again sang, this time calling for the kids to go to their rooms.

Forgetting where hers was, Ivy had to ask Near to show her where the girls rooms were, and he walked up and down each hall with his new friend until she found the damn thing.

Ivy particularly enjoyed the strange looks she had received all day from various children, both by herself and walking with Near. She wondered what they would think if she held his hand the whole time? _That would really get 'em going, wouldn't it? God, I'm such a bad kid._

She didn't go through with her plan though, not wanting to confuse the white haired boy about her feelings for him. If he had been a closer friend, sure, it would just be another joke on the world. But Ivy didn't know him well enough yet.

As she rolled over in her new bed, the new arrival couldn't help but hate it. She sat up, got into her normal clothes then tiptoed out the door and down the hall.

Finding a door that led outside, Ivy zipped her jacket all the way up. It _was _cold.

Looking around for a good place to sit without being seen, she spotted a brick wall hidden behind tall bushes. She sat against it.

Without realizing it, the rainbow haired girl began to cry, hot tears falling down her cheeks in a rhythm, hitting the ground as she put her head down, face hidden in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

_

* * *

__She had been taking so many pills… so many… everyday…_

Ivy's breathing began to get faster, the drops created by her memories flooding back flowing more rapidly. Soon she began to hyper ventilate.

"_They said she did it with the father's old gun, in the middle of the night, and her kid found her…"_

Before coming to the orphanage, in the car, Ivy knew she would cry, but she forced it back until she could do it where no one would hear. Crying was a weakness to her, she had to be strong for herself now.

"_Mom?! Mom! Answer me, goddamnit! Answer!"_

The urge to scream was so great, it felt as though acid were burning her lungs, and to scream, with all her strength and heart, would relieve it. Ivy began shaking, and leaned against the brick wall, wanting to do anything to stop the pain, the fear of being alone, the love for her mother… _I don't have a razor, shit…_ Barely able to breath now, vision almost gone by being clouded with tears, Ivy felt like giving up. Like dying. Now, by suffocating herself.

Then a hand gently placed itself on her back, the other slid down her shoulder.

Shocked, the crying girl raised her head quickly, forgetting she had tears staining her cheeks, and looked into the boy's eyes who had found her.

Mello tried not to stare into her eyes as Ivy stared into his, turning his face down and biting his lip. _Why am I even out here? _He asked himself, sitting beside the girl now, face in shadows.

He knew what it was like to finally realize what had happened, and why you were here. The pain could be unbearable, to the point of insanity. Maybe if he comforted her, it wouldn't be as bad as it was for him. _Why do I care?..._

As the blond sat beside her, Ivy instantly hid her face with her hands, putting her head down on her knees. "W-w-why are…y-you," she had to take another breath, "here?!"

"Shh. You want someone to hear and come find you bawling like a baby?" He hadn't meant to sound so unkind, but the words just came out. Mello immediately regretted them. "Just breathe,"

The urge to punch him in the face almost made Ivy forget why she was crying. Then it hit her, he was kind of helping in a strange, awkward way. She focused on catching her breath.

It took a few minutes, but Ivy got her control back. She wiped away the remaining tears with a sleeve, and finally raised her head.

Mello had kept his arms around the girl's shoulders the entire time, waiting for her to stop almost suffocating. He slid them away as she tried to shake him off.

It was really quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional chirp of a cricket mixed with their breaths. He fidgeted.

"Why were you out here?" Ivy asked again, keeping her eyes forward.

"Why does it matter? Would you have preferred it if I weren't?" he said, also looking ahead.

She didn't answer. She knew if he weren't, she would've pushed it too far. Ivy kept that thought to herself though.

They sat outside for a long while, remaining silent.

Finally, Ivy spoke. "Why do you hate Near? He's not mean, he's really cool…"

Mello was surprised that Near was what she came up with to talk about. He frowned.

"He's always better than me, at everything. No matter how hard I try, I can't fucking beat the little freak."

"Don't call him that. I'll punch you in the face," Ivy said, matter-of-factly, not an ounce of kidding in her tone.

Mello said nothing. Neither of them did for another spell. Both were busy thinking, of the same things, of different things. But they stayed outside.

Soon seeing his own breath streaming from his mouth, the blond spoke up, "It's cold as hell out here, let's go back in."

He stood, waiting for Ivy to stand as well.

As they walked back into the orphanage, Ivy kind of laughed.

"What?" Mello asked.

"Hell's not cold, dumbass."


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 7

* * *

The following morning, Ivy was sound asleep in her room. Since the next day was thankfully Saturday, she could sleep in without worrying about missing class.

Around ten in the morning, a soft knock echoed at her door. The girl was still off in dreamland, far to gone to hear it.

The knob turned, and Near quietly stepped into her room. He stood next to her bed, twirling a lock of snow white hair. Gently shaking Ivy, he tried to wake her up.

"Muhfommm…mmm," she mumbled, half unconsciously pushing his hand away and rolling over.

"Ivy, Roger get's upset if someone sleeps really late here. We're all expected to be active."

"Screw the ol' geezer…" she mumbled again, dozing off once more.

Sighing, Near attempted to shake her awake once more, this time with a little more force.

Ivy's way of retaliating was to hit him squarely in the face with a pillow.

"Ow!" the boy exclaimed, covering his nose with a hand.

The cry had finally woken Ivy up enough to realize what she did.

"Oh man, I'm sorry," the drowsy girl apologized, wiping her eyes. "I didn't know what I was doin'."

Letting a breath out, Near shook his head. "No, it's fine. You don't have to be sorry."

She gave him a look. "I just beamed you in the face with a pillow. Don't try to be so nice."

Hopping out of the bed, Ivy saw that she hadn't bothered to change into her pajamas when she got back to her room last night.

Near noticed as well. "You slept in your normal clothes?"

Thinking of a quick excuse, Ivy laughed, "I was too tired to change. Haha, I guess you wiped me out with all that building yesterday,"

The white haired boy gave her a strange look.

"Out, out! I need to… take a shower now!" she said suddenly, almost pushing him out the door.

After Near had gone, Ivy went over to the bureau that had already been in the room, gazing at her hair in the mirror. She grinned, not just because of it, but because of what happened last night. Mello had actually done something nice, and she couldn't wait to tease him about it later.

"But first, the other one," she said aloud to herself after she had gotten out of the shower and dried off, "What's his face? … Matt! That's it! I still don't know him much…" Taking a towel and vigorously drying her hair, she flipped it back and forth, then looked in the mirror, her rainbow locks scattered like crazy and out of place.

"Let's fix that!" she declared, brushing the tangled mess out.

Upon locating Near once more, Ivy happily skipped to him, once again adoring the looks she was getting from the other kids.

"Hello my love!" she announced loudly, giving the already embarrassed boy a dramatic hug, causing him to, again, turn pink.

Ivy had always been like that. She said what she was feeling, and pretty much did what she wanted. True, the way she acted was a little weird, calling a guy she had known for a day her 'love', but she wasn't going to change. It was just her personality.

"Aww. Look how cute. Near's got himself a girlfriend!" a voice called from somewhere in the mess of kids gathered in the library.

The fun look instantly dropped from Ivy's face as she recognized who the voice belonged to.

Mello, followed by Matt, made his way out of the crowd, towards them.

"You," she said, scowling.

"Hello to you too," the blond answered, smiling with a deviance about him.

Matt mumbled a barely audible "Hey," to them, not even glancing away from the game he was so absorbed in.

_Charizard has three chances left to use flamethrower to beat Jinx…As long as it doesn't use Confusion then I should be ok—_

"Hey Matt! I noticed you're quite a gamer!" Ivy spoke up, now standing beside the red headed boy.

"Mmmhmm…" he said, trying to tune her out.

Eye twitching at his blatant disregard for her words, the rainbow haired girl snatched the DS away from him, then used Near as a shield.

Matt glared.

"Give it back you brat!"

"Nope. Not until you agree to something," Ivy answered smugly, going to turn off the power, then remembering that he had been playing something intensly, and saved the progress before doing so, to be nice.

He sighed. _At least she did that much._

"Pokemon, huh? Wow, didn't figure you for a 'gotta catch um all' type of guy."

"Just give it back."

"Do you have any other game systems? PS2 perhaps?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"How about this, I'll play you for this," she tapped the DS gingerly, "If you win, you get it back."

Suddenly, a look of fire sparking almost took over Matt's eyes. _Competition? Really?_

"Fine. Name your game."


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twisted Metal Black.

* * *

"I will!" Ivy declared, throwing her fist up in the air. "But first! I want to stuff my face!"

With that, she headed off towards the cafeteria, the three boys following with confused looks adorning each of their faces.

Once satisfied with her late breakfast, the girl asked Mello and Matt to show her their room, since they would be playing the video game in there anyways. Going down the long line of games for the PS2 the redhead had acquired, Ivy's face lit up when she spotted one of her favorites. Pulling it off the shelf, she held it up for the three of them to see.

"We shall play this one! No exceptions!" she announced, opening the case and starting up the system.

"I hope you know, I've beaten all of those," Matt said behind her, taking hold of his controller and sitting cross legged on the floor.

A smile followed by a cackle was her only response for a while. The game Ivy had chosen was Twisted Metal Black. She knew every move, every turn, secret, even all the back stories of all the characters. He may have beaten the game, but that didn't mean he could automatically beat her. She decided to investigate how far he had gotten with each character.

Pretending to fiddle with the buttons on the system, Ivy started asking questions.

"So… have you beaten it with all the players, Matt?"

"All but one. Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Near and Mello, sitting on the bed behind the two, had already caught on to what she was doing. They listening intently.

"Just curious, I'm a sucker for unlocking back stories. Which one?"

Still thinking she was just asking normal questions, gamer to gamer, Matt answered trying to think, "Um… the one with the mask on… What was her name?"

"Darkside," Ivy answered for him, her eyes lighting up as she flicked the orange and red bangs away from her eyes.

"She's my favorite character, I play her every time."

The screen flicked on and began to play Twisted Metal Black's intro scenes and music.

Matt then realized what she had done. He hadn't thought enough about it, this girl asking those questions.

He had given her a huge advantage to beat him. _Fuck. It was so simple too! How could I not have noticed it?_

The expert gamer tightened his grip on the controller, waiting for the character selection mode to come up. _There's one way I can get her! If I pick Darkside, and assume what she said is true, then I'll have a better chance of winning. My excuse for doing so could be that I just want to practice with that player more. Then again, if I do that, then I'll be at a disadvantage too, because I'm not as skilled using Darkside. And I don't know how far she got with any of the other characters. Shit! No! I'm going with the first plan! I'm not giving myself enough credit! Playing games is what I do, I'm sure I can learn quickly enough to master this player and beat her in time!_

Suddenly, the simple match had become a become a battle of wits. Mello sat closer to the TV, munching on a bar of chocolate as he waited for them to start. Near had stayed where he was, but was now twirling a piece of white hair around a finger, watching with intense interest. He had already figured out multiple ways for either of them to best the other, but was still absorbed in their game.

Ivy readied her fingers on the arrow buttons as the character selection screen loaded. She had already guessed Matt's plan, and was preparing to ruin it.

The redhead was equally prepared, ready to go for Darkside first.

Three, two, one! Loaded!

Both made a mad dash on the control pads to get to the black tractor trailer first.

It was chosen by someone. They didn't know which one had gotten it though.

Ivy gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap. 9

* * *

She had gotten Darkside.

"Yes!" the rainbow haired girl burst out, standing up. Clearly, she did not care that she had let Matt know his plan had been figured out beforehand, and successfully destroyed.

Mello and Near both began planning the next steps each should take, still not saying a word. They were treating the match like another case.

_Shit!_ Matt grimaced. He started thinking again. After a couple of minutes, he had another, more simple plan. Choosing the character he fought best with, the screen again began to load the playing field.

As the computer cars took off, Ivy suddenly paused the game before either of them could move.

"What gives?" Matt said, not expecting it.

"We already know what you get if you win," she held up the DS, "But what do I get if I win?"

Dumbfounded, the boy shook his head. "I don't know, you're gonna keep it?"

"I don't want this thing! If I wanna play video games, I'll come here. I'm not as obsessed as you are, buddy."

He stuck up his middle finger.

She returned the gesture, but with a smile.

Finally, Mello spoke up. "How about, if she wins, Matt has to… Give up video games for… three days?"

Turning to look at the blond, Ivy gave her opinion on the suggestion.

"That's so predictable, it's sad. You suck at dares, kid."

Almost growling at her, Mello also to her way she could go.

"How about he has to let Ivy put make up on him and wear it for two hours while in school? That sounds humiliating enough," Near said in such a robotic like way it sounded as though it were an order.

The almost albino boy saying something like that surprised all of them, especially Matt, who was already regretting having agreed to the game.

"That's wonderful!" Ivy exclaimed, picking up her controller once more. "Inspired!"

She waited for the frowning boy to turn his attention back to the screen.

"Thanks, freak."

That earned him a swift punch to the arm, causing him to drop the controller.

"The fuck?!" Matt said, picking it back up.

"Let's get this started already," she said, flexing her hand and taking hold of the controller once more. _Stupid boys. What do they think they accomplish by calling him that? It doesn't make them any better. _Ivy narrowed her eyes.

For almost two hours, the sounds of bullets, rockets, explosions, honking horns, and the various shouts and comments from the two competitors filled the room. At long last, Matt and Ivy were on the last level. They had beaten all the computers and were now ready to take each other out.

Matt had chosen the trademark character of the Twisted Metal series itself to play, Sweet Tooth, driving a demented looking ice cream truck with the special ability to transform into a robot, shooting multiple rockets from the shoulders.

Opposite it, Ivy's player Darkside waited, in control of a menacing black tractor trailer, with a special attack of running over another vehicle at a blinding speed, but only for a short time. She had to be very careful of how she used this. It could only be done a certain number of times as well.

As the countdown commenced, both kids were shaking with excitement.

And they were off! Circling around each other like dogs in a fight.

The battle lasted about twenty minutes, long for a bout between only two players. The last blow was delivered, and the winner was declared.

Matt shouted loudly, dropping the controller.

Ivy did the same, but pushed him over after hers hit the floor.

"No way! How?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

* * *

After getting up from being toppled, Matt had taken his DS back, and was hugging it lovingly against his cheek.

"I've won you back, beautiful…"

Ivy stood, glaring at him, completely out of it.

"How?...How!" she screeched, grabbing Matt by the collar and getting in his face.

"There's no way! I'm a master at that game! A master!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you lost," he put the hand held system on his bed. "Sorry, sweetie."

Matt grinned slightly, only fueling the girl's anger. It hadn't been the loss of the DS that made her mad, it was the fact that he had beaten her at all together, in her element! Her game, with her character!

The grip on his collar tightened, pulling him closer.

"There is absolutely no way that you could've beaten me fairly," Ivy half hissed, her face so close to his she could feel his breath.

"Are you saying I cheated?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Matt scowled. Being called a cheater at a video game was one of the worst things someone could say to him.

Mello, sensing the tension rise as the two got quiet, stood to separate them. Near had also risen, standing behind Matt.

"Alright, guys, c'mon. Don't fight about something this stupid," the blond said, taking Ivy's hand and pulling it off Matt's collar.

"Tch," Ivy yanked away from the boy's hold, storming out of the room with heavy steps.

"What a bi-,"

"Don't call her that," Near cut Mello off, surprising not only the two boys staring at him wide-eyed, but himself as well.

Then he realized he was alone, and if his rival took a notion to, he and Matt could flatten him. Not one to stay and find out if his thought would come true, Near went after Ivy.

Almost caught up with her, he stopped. _Why am I following her? This isn't as important as studying or helping L. Not even close to working on cases. Why am I putting so much effort into my 'friendship' with this girl? I've only known her for a day and a half!_

He looked down, twisting a piece of hair. _There's more than likely not much I could do to help anyways. Ivy's really just being a sore loser. _Near sighed, and started in the opposite direction, towards the play room he knew so well, without a second thought about his decision.

"Uh!" the defeated girl exclaimed, punching a wall. "Damnit!"

She turned to the big double doors leading into the library. It was emanating with the chatter of the many children who currently occupied it. She opened the doors, chose a deserted table, and sat, head buried in her arms.

A group of girls sneered at her, slowly approaching the table with malevolent grins spread across their faces. One, a tall brunette, slammed her hands on the table, making Ivy lift her head quickly and give her a 'what the fuck?' look.

"So, I see you've been hanging out with Matt a lot here lately since you got here, huh, freak?" she said, her voice dripping with venom. "That's really something, making friends with one of the hottest guys here straight off. I hope he pays you for the extra 'lip action'…"

The group of teenagers laughed and snickered at the crude joke.

Ivy was flaring. She was, no, she would, knock this girl out if she pushed it any further. It would be difficult, she had a lot of friends, and the kid herself didn't exactly look like your typical girly girl. Ivy was sure she'd get slammed pretty bad, but just one good punch to the side of the jaw was enough to get her point across.

"Leave me alone," she warned, stepping away from the table and clenching her fists.

"Ooo. I'm so scared. You punks always think you're the shit, don't you? Because you dye your hair and hang with boys all the time. You're nothing but a little skank," the brunette replied with equal coldness.

"What, do you like Matt or something? Think I'm stealing him from you? Well, here's a newsflash, you can have him," Ivy said, wanting to end it, then began to walk away.

Then a searing pain struck her on the side of the head. Instantly she dropped to the floor, regaining her thoughts after a couple of seconds, she realized she had been hit with something. Warm dark drops began to fall on the floor as her vision swam. Anger now rising, pushing the sick feeling back, Ivy stood shakily and faced the girl who had struck her. She was holding a pipe, probably passed to her by one of her loyal followers. It had a smudge of Ivy's blood on the end, glistening in the sunshine leaking in from the windows.

"You bitch," the rainbow haired girl cursed, suddenly rushing at the brunette with a raised fist.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

* * *

Keeping her eyes on the weapon, Ivy had to avoid getting struck again. She knew the injury that had already been dealt to her would cause problems in minutes. She would get dizzy and the room would start to sway. _Maybe they'll leave after I pass out?_ She hoped, dodging the end of the pipe as it swung by her head. _How the hell did they get their hands on that muther? _Ivy thought as it again whizzed by her face. This time, she caught it, and tore it away from the murderous brunette, sending the piece of metal sailing through a window, the deafening crash of the glass being obliterated echoing throughout the library. 

The kids laughed once more.

"Haha! Good job screw up!" the girl who had hit her called, leaving an opening for Ivy.

And she took it. A stout and ready fist went flying into the side of the girl's face, her nose taking most of the damage, making her fall.

The group was on Ivy in an instant, kicking and hitting the already bleeding student. Her clothes got ripped, and pieces of her hair were pulled viciously, losing some. _I'm getting my ass kicked…_ She tried her damnedest to deliver a good blow to any of them, but a square shot to the stomach ended any chances she had of defending herself, the half-unconcious girl hitting the hard floor with a thump.

"Stop it!" a voice called from the doorway in fury.

"Enough!" demanded another, more dominant one, making the kids cease their attack almost on cue.

As the crowd scattered, all save for the brunette, who was holding her nose as it gushed blood, Near stooped down beside Ivy, pushing red stained hair from the wound on her temple. L stood behind him, followed by Roger, who was already lining up kids for their punishments.

The girl was starting to black out now, the gash to her temple finally kicking in it's effects, and a small trickle of saliva started to run from her mouth, mixed with swirls of blood from the punches she had received to the mouth. A soft mumble was the only sound that came from her throat as the pale hand stroked her face again.

_Near?_

Kneeling down beside Ivy, L carefully picked her up as Roger led the other girl behind him, both heading to the infirmary. Near trailed a couple of feet back, eyes down and hands stuffed in his pockets.

* * *

**This was a short chapter, but I felt it was best to end it after the mostly main character loses conciousness, no?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

_Holy shit… Did I lose half my head?_

Opening her eyes, then cringing them shut because of the pain, Ivy once again attempted to see where she was.

A really white, dull looking room, with l ines of beds in rows on either side of the massive hall. Faded, but charming wall borders of leaping horses and flowers lined the room, taking away some of the bleakness it held. The smell of disinfectants was strong, like a hospital. _The equivalent of Wammy's House nurse's office I guess?_

As she tried to sit up, the swimmy feeling returned to her head, making her feel like she wanted to vomit. Letting her head rest once more, Ivy noticed there was a weight on her stomach. Looking down, she saw the snow white hair of the boy she had befriended. Near was resting his head on his arms, using the girl as a large pillow as he slept soundlessly.

"Aw," she said aloud, prodding him.

"That's so… awkward."

Sweet smile fading into one of annoyance, Ivy tried yet again to sit up, propping herself against the wall as she slid the boys head off her stomach, waking him up rudely.

"Hey kid, don't sleep on someone who just got their ass kicked. They don't wake up in a very good mood," she said, touching her wound very lightly, then noticing she had a busted lip, running her tongue over the dried blood and tasting the metallicness of it.

Near rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, and gazed blankly at Ivy, a tiny smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

The rainbow headed girl gave him a dumbfounded look. "I think you know how I feel, buddy."

"Well, you're finally awake! It's about time!" an irritated call came from the opposite side of the infirmary.

"Wow, kid. You really got worked over, didn't you?" Matt said, sitting on an empty corner of Ivy's bed, for once not busy being lost in a game.

Mello stood on the opposite side, giving Near a glare before making himself comfortable as well.

A less than gleeful look adorned the girl's face.

"What in Lucifer's name are _you_ doing here?"

"Seeing if you're still alive," the blond replied, taking out a new bar of chocolate and tearing the wrapper with his teeth.

"What'd you do to piss those girls off so bad, anyways?" Matt asked, being more talkative than he usually was.

"I talked to you. Apparently their blocked headed leader has a thing for ya, Matty boy," Ivy retorted, burying her face in her hands as another noxious wave consumed her.

The redhead frowned, but his eyes showed concern for her. "Don't call me that."

"Him?! What about me?" Mello said, sounding almost hurt.

"They didn't say a word about you, player. Must've thought you were a flat chested girl."

Dropping the chocolate on the covers, the insulted boy grabbed Ivy by the collar of the uniform shirt the nurses had redressed her in.

The action caused her head to pound mercilessly, but she didn't really have the strength to push him away.

"Fucker," she mumbled, staring him in the face, wincing at the terrible feeling coming from the wound..

"Tch. And you said _we _shouldn't fight over stupid things," Matt piped up, resting his head on his hands.

Near had fallen silent, standing at the foot of the bed, he began to walk away, not wanting to be around Mello for long. He didn't feel up to hearing his soon to be started name calling.

"Hey! Near! Don't leave me with these guys!" Ivy called after the almost albino boy, pushing Mello back after she had grown tired of him being in her face.

Looking back for a minute, he smiled faintly and waved, before disappearing into the dark hallway.

Mouth open, the girl huffed. "Well..."

"So, how much trouble did you get in?" Matt asked.

"Trouble? I didn't start the damn fight, and I just woke up. I would like to know what happened to that group of lot lizards who jumped me though."

"Just detention and cleaning up the broken glass."

"That's it? Bullshit!" Ivy said, eyes on fire.

"You know, it is your fault for thinking you could beat them all. You were being a show off. That was dumb on your part," Mello said, picking the bar back up and taking a chunk out of it.

"What would you have had me do? Just stay on the floor and let them beat the shit out of me? I know I had no chance of winning, but still, that one girl made me mad as hell…"

"What'd she say?" the redhead asked, becoming more interested.

"She basically called me a whore. That's all. I don't take being called names for things I didn't do very well," Ivy nodded to herself, making her sentence sound like a rock solid statement.

"It was still stupid," the blond put in, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, like you could've kept your trap shut any better. You're just as hot blooded as I am, _Mello."_

Both boys kind of smiled. Matt suddenly got up to leave as well, not even saying bye to the remaining kids.

Now only Mello was left.

_Wonderful._


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13

Watching Mello almost nervously, Ivy fidgeted.

"So, aren't you going to scamper away as well?"

He looked back at her.

"Hm? No, why?"

"What reason do you have for staying here?"

"What reason do I have for leaving?"

Ivy narrowed her eyes. Yet again, they had stumped each other. The silence set in.

"Wanna know something, Mello?"

"Sure," he answered, not really interested in what she was going to say.

"I kinda had a crush on you when I first saw you," Ivy grinned.

Looking back at her quickly, the blond boy was surprised.

"Why the hell would you tell me that? You really are strange."

The smile fading, Ivy sighed. _Well, that was hope instilling. _

Seeing her expression change so rapidly, Mello guessed he'd shot down her hopes of returning her feelings.

Thinking for a moment, he came to a conclusion.

"Ivy."

"Hm?" she said, raising her head.

Leaning forward, Mello, pressed his lips against hers, the taste of the blood that had dried from the cut metallic on his tongue as he slid it across her upper lip.

Being caught off guard, Ivy accidentally let a small moan escape her throat, pulling Mello closer and wrapping her arms around him. He tilted her head back, tugging her hair gently, but with enough force to get her to comply.

Now losing himself, the blond sunk deeper into the kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth, almost forgetting to breathe.

He tasted like chocolate, sweet but bitter at the same time. Mello was so rough. The cut on her lip was starting to sting as he grew more aggressive. When he put his hand on the side of her head where the gash had been bandaged, Ivy had to push him away. It was too much to handle, the pain and the kiss. Her vision began to get blurry once more.

Mello realized what he had done, and looked foolish, his cheeks beginning to turn red.

"I'm sorry…"

"N…no, it's," she let her head rest on his chest, "it's okay."

Suddenly, the reality set in on her. Ivy shoved the blond off the bed, her own pale face flushing pink. "Get out!"

"What? Why?!" he asked, surprised at her actions.

"I said get out! Now!"

"Ivy!"

One of the nurses came in, hearing Ivy's demands. She pointed to the door, telling Mello without speaking it was time to go.

For the first time in a long while, Mello looked hurt. He quickly disappeared into the shadows of the hall, tears clouding his vision.

Ivy turned over and buried her head in the pillow, wanting to scream again. After a few minutes of thinking, she turned back to look out the window. It was dark, and the moon was hidden behind clouds.

"Damnit… why did I let myself do that?"

But she couldn't believe in her own words. The kiss was… amazing. She had liked Mello, and she still did. But Near… What would happen if he found out? He was also something more than a friend, in the feelings and looks they gave each other, but…_Way to screw up, kiddo. Right off the bat too._


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14

**A bit of a word from the author if I may? Originally, I didn't intend on making this an OCxDeath Note character/s story. But that's what it's turning into. ;D. I've gotten inspired. As to which of the boys she will choose, well, you'll just have to keep reading then, huh?**

* * *

A small booklet of questions in his hand, and an answer sheet and pencil in the other, L Lawliet made his way through the twisting corridors of the orphanage, his destination the infirmary. He was planning for Ivy to take an IQ test, since she was still being kept there and was more than likely bored, anyways. The hallways lined with ornate stained glass windows pouring morning sunlight in from each and shining on his raven colored hair. _Only her second day, and already, she's gotten into a fight and caused hundreds of dollars of damage. Plus befriended one of the biggest trouble makers Wammy's House has to offer._ He was, of course, referring to Mello.

As L neared the medical wing, he could hear the worried voices of nurses, scurrying about and talking nervously amongst themselves. Opening the door, he saw that all the beds were empty.

"What's going on here? Where's the new arrival?" he asked as a short, stocky nurse hurried past him.

"We can't find her! She must've left during the night," she answered, not staying a second longer then she had too.

A blank expression on his face, L contemplated where Ivy could have gone. Since he lacked the knowledge of her background and habits, he could not find a conclusive answer. They could be a number of possibilities. Sighing, he turned back the way he had come. _I just brought this test down here for nothing, then? Absolutely wonderful. –sigh- She'll turn up eventually, I suppose. _

Slipping in and out of the shadows on the hallway she had found herself in, Ivy pulled the hood of her sweatshirt tighter around her face. _Almost there, _she thought, searching for her room. At last locating it, she stepped inside and closed the door. Going through her clothes, she chose a loose fitting band tee and some black striped capris, pulling both on as quickly as possible, then brushing her hair out in a fury, repeating the slightly automatic reaction she had when she saw it in the mirror. Selecting a pair of converse than had seen their fair share of writing, painting, stickers, and plain boredom, Ivy slipped them on and tied the rainbow clad laces quickly, wanting to leave the room as soon as possible. She picked up her phone and was out the door, grabbing a woven hat which had braids coming down from either sides. _Hahaha, my lucky 'stoner' hat. _Shaking it out, she placed the dark red and faded grey hat over her dyed locks with ease, but also with great care, avoiding contact with the bandages that covered the wound she had received the previous day, then tried to decide what her next plan would be.

It had only been two days at Wammy's House, but already she wanted out, to be able to roam the streets again with her old friends, to laugh as they threw eggs at a house or spraypainted graffiti on the side of some abandoned building downtown. _Or to hang with mom and make all kinds of fattening baked stuff…_ The memories were rushing back once more, but she forced them away, fearing they would cloud her sense of cunning as she looked for an escape out of the orphanage and off it's grounds altogether, at least for a bit.

After her kiss with Mello, Ivy wanted to avoid him at all costs for the time being. Near too, until she could figure out what to do about them. The memory of his tongue slipping into her mouth made butterflies jump in her stomach, but she quieted them once she spotted an exit on the far end of the hall she was on. Opening the passageway a crack, Ivy gazed out into the daylight, deciding the coast was clear and scrambling out the door, making a mad dash for the road that lay in front of Wammy's House, not daring to look back as she ran down into the ditch on the opposite side of the road and climbed out into the surrounding patch of woods that lead to the city.

"Hey! Hold up!" a voice called, seeming to follow her.

_Shit! Did someone see?! _Ivy forced herself to move faster, the adrenaline building in her chest as a shiver went down her entire body from the icy feeling of being caught. It had sounded like a kid, and she was hoping they wouldn't be brave enough to venture away from the orphanage. When she felt the muscles in her legs screaming, the girl slowed, and finally, stopped completely, looking behind her. No one had followed. "Jesus Christ Bananas!" she exclaimed, leaning over out of breath. After a few minutes of resting her legs, Ivy straightened up and surveyed the area around her. Choosing a seemingly quiet street, she started down it, hands stuffed into her pockets. _Now I have time…_


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15

Standing in the front yard of Wammy's House, Matt had his mouth open in bewilderment after watching Ivy bolt from the orphanage and into the small space of forest that lay beyond it's grounds. He held a flickering gameboy in one hand, as the other hung limply at his side. "What in the hell is wrong with her?" he said to himself, squinting into the trees to see if any sign of his new semi-friend could be seen.

"Matt! What are you doing out here?" demanded a voice from behind the redhead, making him jump out of his thoughts. Mello sauntered over to his best friend, noticing the expression on his usually uninterested face and frowning. "What? What happened?"

Pointing to the woods, Matt answered, "Ivy just took off, out there."

"Ivy! She ran away?" the blond exclaimed, running up to the road as if he could see her from there. Turning back to his friend, Mello began to talk about what he had heard from the nurses.

"They said that when they went to check on her in the morning, she was gone. No one has seen her so far. Matt! You have to tell Roger!" the blond boy told him, shaking his shoulders.

The redhead wasn't so convinced. He pushed Mello away and straightened his vest. "Why should I? If she ran away, it's for a reason."

"Because no one knows where she went but you! What if she gets kidnapped or something?"

Matt lifted a brow. "Why do you care so much?"

Mello flinched. "I don't! I don't even know why I said that. Just forget it." He hurriedly went back inside, huffing and puffing as if he had just been insulted terribly.

"What a drama queen," Matt concluded, going back to his game and following the blond boy inside, tossing burnt red bangs aside.

As he put together a 1,000 piece puzzle, Near concentrated on keeping the rainbow haired girl out of his mind, face showing grim determination as he attempted this. He had almost finished the entire thing, when Mello came storming into his playroom with a menacing scowl twisting his sharp features. Automatically, he stomped apart the puzzle Near had been working on, scattering the pieces all over the floor.

"You don't accomplish anything by doing that, Mello," Near said calmly, grouping the puzzle back together.

_Damn you Near! _Mello cursed his rival, holding back the urge to kick him in the head.

Matt had apparently disappeared somewhere between the main entrance and the playroom which the two boys now occupied, probably not wanting to waste time with his blond counterparts fit, when he could be beating Pokemon Fire Red for the second time with a squirtle instead of charmander.

"Why, of all the kids in Wammy's House, why did it have to be you?!" Mello cried, crouching down to Near's eye level and glaring daggers into the younger boy's own dark pupils.

"What are you talking about?" the snowy haired boy answered back, showing no emotion to his tormentor's icy stare.

"Ivy… You always have to best me at everything, don't you, Near?!"

"You are not making any sense, Mello. As usual."

That had done it. The furious blond male picked Near up by his shirt, shaking with rage, the younger boy not even lifting a finger to resist. Grinding his teeth, Mello threw him into a stack of lego boxes, enjoying the loud crash as the surrounding shelves toppled on Near, spilling his collection of robots and other figurines.

"How's that, huh?!" Mello hissed, waiting for his rival to answer.

Slowly getting to his feet, Near held a pale hand to his back, where he had hit a particularly sharp part of something he used for building. While his hair covered his face for a moment, the boy took the opportunity to wince at the aching pain, not wanting to show Mello he had felt anything. "Violence is always your answer, isn't it? Yet it solves nothing and leaves both combatants drained and still at a loss."

The blond stood there frozen, completely at a loss for words. There was no way possible to describe his hatred for Near at that moment. One of the things that fueled it most, like gasoline to a flame, was the unchanging look on the white haired boys face. No matter how he cursed him, or how many bruises he left him, Mello could not, for his own life, get Near to show any emotion. But yet, this new girl had accomplished it in just two days, somehow swaying the boy into standing up to Matt and himself. And, to top it all off, she had pushed him away in the middle of one of the most passionate moments Mello had ever experienced. He knew that he had touched the wound on her head, and that was probably the main reason why, but then she sent him away. Something had changed suddenly, and that something called for him to disappear. There was no doubt in his mind that Near was to blame. Clenching his fist after what seemed like an eternity of reasoning with himself, Mello flung it at his young rival, connecting with the boy's cheek and sending him sideways a good distance, staggering to stay up. As the blond prepared for another blow, a strong, firm grip closed itself around his wrist, stopping any movements he was about to make.

"You will never change, will you, Mello?" the calm, rational voice sound from behind, as Near balanced himself on all fours, the side of his face red and inflamed with pain.


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 16

As he stared up into the eyes of his mentor, Mello felt a slight shiver snake through his body. _Shit…_

L let go of the boy's hand, and gave him a no-nonsense stare. "Will you ever learn that physical violence only proceeds to make matters worse, hm Mello?" he said, not expecting an answer from his second in line successor as he walked towards Near, slouching over the battered child. "Are you alright, Near?"

Steadying himself as he stood, the white haired boy nodded solemnly. "I'm fine." He looked down at the mess his fall had caused, already calculating how long it would take to set everything back up in his head.

Watching them, Mello only got angrier, clenching his hands so hard that his nails dug into the palms and were stinging. He turned without another word and left, slamming the door on his way.

L and Near stood side by side as the blond boy stormed out, the elder sighing at his temper. "Do you want me to stay and help straighten this up?" the famous detective asked his pupil, gesturing to the mess Mello's uproar had produced.

"No. I'll do it. Thank you."

"Very well," L replied, turning to leave. Then he stopped, almost forgetting to tell Near what he had come for in the first place. "Did you know, Near, your new friend has run away?"

Almost dropping the robot he had picked up, Near stammered. "N…no." He faced the raven haired man. "Where did she go?"

"I was hoping you could help me figure that out. You must know her better than I."

Shaking his head, the boy didn't answer.

"Alright then, if you hear anything, tell me. I'm assuming she'll come back of her own accord, but my deductions could be wrong."

As the door closed, and Near was alone once more, he sat down, forgetting the pile of toys he had to clean up for a moment, and let his mind run wild with the possibilities of where Ivy could have gone and why. _The last person to see her… the last two people to see her, rather, Matt and…Mello. It was more than likely Mello who might have something to do with_ _it. I highly doubt that Matt could upset her enough to run away. I wonder what he did? _An almost undetectable frown crept at the corner of Near's lips. Not letting himself think of it any longer, he turned back to the pile and began sorting and stacking, face again blank of emotion.

As he continued to let his rage pour out, Mello knocked a vase over as he continued to scourge through the orphanage, breaking it and spilling water and flowers all over the floor.

"Hey!" a passing group of girls shouted, watching the scene. He almost growled at them, making the posse move a bit more quickly towards their destination. Walking nowhere in particular for a good hour at least, Mello finally went back to his assigned dorm. The blond could hear the sounds of a video game being played, blasts of guns and rockets echoing through the almost empty hallway. Standing at his doorway, he watched Matt stare at the screen of the TV in almost zombie-like fashion, fingers flashing over the controller as he battled the virtual opponent that was left standing. "Typical," the boy said aloud, walking over to his desk and searching the drawers for a candy bar, finding one and ripping it open. As he ate a chunk of the chocolate, Mello plopped down beside Matt and began ranting about how much he hated Near.

_Lord, here we go again._ Matt thought, rolling his eyes behind the orange tint of his goggles as he attempted to tune his roommate out.

Starting to catch on that Matt was not listening, Mello whacked the redhead with his free hand. "Listen to me when I'm talking, damnit!"

The blow not really affecting him much, the gamer replied simply, "If it wasn't always about Near. God Mello, you're obsessed." Then Matt stopped playing as he felt the death glare his blond friend was giving him. _Wow, I really didn't think that one through, did I?_

"_Obsessed?_ Oh, so that's what you think, huh?!" he shouted into the redhead's ear.

_I've angered the beast._ Matt kind of smiled at his own mental joke.

"What are you grinning about you bastard?!" Mello called out once again, tackling the gamer to the floor.

As the boys wrestled with each other, a mocking voice said from the doorway of their room, "Hey now, children. No gay sex on the floor!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 17

As both Mello and Matt froze, neither dared to look at who had spoken. Slowly, they separated themselves and, like turning around to investigate a strange noise from behind oneself, they too had pure terror on their faces as they turned.

The voice belonged to another boy who resided at the orphanage, and he was famous for having a big mouth. Wammy's House own snitch, instigator, and general grievance, had just seen them fighting. And from what he said, and the look on his weasel like features, the boy intended to humiliate both the redhead and blond, using their quarrel as material for his latest rumor. "Weh-hell. Lookit this? Did I interrupt, Mello?" He sneered. "I wonder, which of you is the girlfriend?"

Faces turning red, both insulted parties were thinking of ways to shut the kid up. As they came to the same conclusion, the blushing faded as their faces twisted into an almost snarling like grin.

Noticing this, the boy who had been making fun of them started to back off, then scampered down the hallway like a mouse being chased by a starving cat. What's worse than one sadistic feline pursuing you? Another joining it.

Matt and Mello bolted after him, all the anger turning into energy as they gained on the boy.

After leaving Wammy's House for a good bit, Ivy had come back sullenly, now standing at the door she had used to escape. The walk had only served to distract her from the problem that had prompted the girl to run in the first place. _Absolutely pointless._ Turning the knob with a wave of dread, Ivy crept in as the sun shone it's last rays before setting, bathing the building a brilliant gold, the light leaking in from the immense windows that lined each hallway. As she passed by each, the streaks of gold set her dyed hair ablaze with color, making the spectrum shine with all it's glory, completely contrasting the sorrowful girl the locks belonged to. Stopping at a fork in the corridors, Ivy looked to the one on the left. I led to the girl's dorms. She started off in the opposite direction, heading for the play room. When she entered, she found it to be empty. _Sunday… I guess they're all at the cafeteria for dinner then?_ Selecting a spot to sit, she made herself comfortable and began stacking legos into towers, humming softly as she waited for the white haired protégé to show.

It was dark now, and Ivy still hadn't come back. Near wandered the many different wings of Wammy's House aimlessly. _Maybe she won't come back. I was stupid to think she would, just for me. Mello's right. I guess I am too much of a freak. _He stopped suddenly. _You finally won something, Mello._ Near cursed himself for letting the girl make him think so illogically. The urge to drown his thoughts with ones of simple things began to grow, and he once again started off for the playroom, head low with despair. An odd feeling for him. He hadn't felt it in a long time.

Opening the door to his usual dwelling, Near gasped in spite of his mood.

There was a huge city standing in the middle of the room, made entirely of legos. It had no real structure to it, no support, he swore it would fall if he dared to breathe. But the pure ambition of it, the towers, growing skinny, then wide, then slimming again, the bridges, held up by two rows, then one, then three. There was no logic to it. No precalculation. Just imagination, and a good bit of luck. Behind the main tower of the miniature city, he could see someone moving, busily adding blocks to create a clock tower. The flash of blue and green hair told him instantly who it was. "Ivy?..." he said, almost unconsciously.

The figure froze, the pale arms moving down as it turned itself to look at who had spoken. "Heh heh… Sup kid?" the girl said, a bright smiled illuminating her face.

A burst of adrenaline surged through Near as he held back the urge to break through the city surrounding Ivy and hug her. It was not like him to feel these things. He tried to keep himself in check as she stood up and crashed through the elaborate, yet unstable buildings, towards him. Instead of embracing the boy, however, Ivy sent a hand sailing upside his head. Near stumbled backward, confused at what had just happened. "That's for leaving me with those guys last night!" she huffed, hands on her hips. "You completely ditched me!"

Wincing as he touched the place where she had hit him, the white haired boy instantly took his hand away. It was also the spot where Mello had punched him earlier.

Now noticing the dark bruise on the side of Near's face, Ivy squinted. "What's that? Did you get knocked around while I was gone?"

"Me-," He stopped. "It was an accident. That's all."

"Accident, huh?" she said, disbelieving his words. Then letting a breath go, she slowly put her arms around the timid boy and gave him a warm hug, burying her face in his snow colored hair.

Flinching as she squeezed the place where he had injured his back, Near forced Ivy to let go, pushing her shoulders back.

"What's wrong with you?" she said, completely taken aback by his actions.

"My back, I hit something and, it left a really sore spot. I'm sorry, it just hurt so much…" he replied quietly, color staining his usually ghostly complexion.

"Huh?" the rainbow haired girl was baffled. Clearly, he had been physically attacked by someone. _First his face, now he's saying he 'hit something and hurt his back'?_ Narrowing her eyes, she took a step closer. "Lemme see…"

"N-no!" Near half shouted, not wanting Ivy to touch the wound.

"Yes!" she countered, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her.

Near struggled to break her grasp, while at the same time not wanting to hurt his friend. He took hold of her arm and tried to push it away with both of his.

"Rawr!" she yelled, using her favorite computer term and finally ending the small tussle by tackling him to the ground. Pinning his arms with her knees, Ivy lifted the loose white shirt Near wore to see what had caused him to reject her hug. The bruise was enormous, and almost near dark purple, the middle red and skinned. "What in the hell did you back into?!" she exclaimed, not thinking of how uncomfortable it was to be in Near's position at the moment.

Face shoved into the carpet of the playroom floor, Near could barely answer with the girl _sitting_ on him. "It was Mello… he got angry with me," his voice was shaking as he tried to breathe under her added weight.

"Mello?!" A spark lit in Ivy's eyes. "How dare him! That girly boy!" She got up, releasing Near from her hold, and marched to the door.

Before the boy could regain his breath, she had disappeared out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chap 18

Anger scratching at her throat, wanting to make Ivy scream with rage, she made her way towards the room Mello shared with Matt. _That bruise was HUGE! And the one on his face too! Mello, you asshole! You're not going to get away with doing that to Near! _ Kicking a wall on her way, the girl smiled insanely as she heard chips fall from it. This was a normal thing for her. Defending her friends, her loved ones, was something that came naturally, and viciously, to the rainbow haired girl. _And he did it right when I left!_ Fists clenched, feeling heavy, like rocks that could be used to decapitate someone, she prepared herself to knock the living daylights out of the blond boy, with whom just last night she had shared a kiss that made her want to drift off into nowhere forever. That thought, however, had suddenly put up an 'away message' in her mind at the moment.

Flopping lazily his bed, Matt let out a long, drawn out breath. "That bastard sure can run, huh? He said to Mello, not evening trying to turn his head.

"Ha! Well, not fast enough. I'm sure we won't be hearing from him anytime soon." The beating they had given the boy who mocked them had been a good one, probably scaring him enough to drop even thinking of spreading around the lie that Mello and Matt had been 'doing it' on the floor.

Resting on his own bed, the boy rubbed his knuckles, red from punching the weasel child.

Suddenly, the door to their room busted open, hitting the wall with such force cracking noises could be heard. Ivy stood in at the entrance, all the menace of a demon waiting to make it's kill showing on her wolf-like features. She lifted a finger, pointing to Mello. "You."

Both the boys, staring dumbfounded at her, slowly rose and stood beside each other.

"What about me?" the blond said, starting to get freaked out by the look she was shooting him.

Bolting forward, Ivy jumped on Mello, bringing him down hard on his back, the girl straddling his chest. The first punch flung at him connected with his nose, the second his left cheekbone. Shouting at her, Mello tried to defend himself, shielding his face with his arms. Matt, at first stunned by Ivy's sudden attack on his friend, was now behind her, standing over Mello's flailing legs as he tried to pull the girl off him. The redhead was met with a series of jolts to the chin by her head as she flung it backwards, declaring she would pound the blond boy into the ground before she stopped. Finally being dragged from Mello by Matt, Ivy set to thrashing violently against the gamer's grasp, trying to get to the now bloodied boy who squirmed away from her clawing hands. Deciding it was the only thing he could do to get the girl to stop her onslaught, Matt quickly wrapped his arms around her neck and squoze, keeping the same pressure for a good 20 seconds. Ivy struggled as best she could against his hold, but she began to lose focus, and soon thought, as a fogginess clouded her vision, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

As Matt felt Ivy's body go limp in his arms, he instantly released his choke hold on her, letting her slump against his chest. Letting out a sigh, he looked at Mello. The boy had a bleeding nose, _Wow, she's good for those, _cuts on the left side of his face from where she had punched with all her fury, a busted bottom lip, and his shirt was ripped, showing his shoulders and half his chest. "Jesus, Mello," To his astonishment, a small chuckle escaped Matt's throat, "She whooped your ass!"

The fear draining from him as the beaten combatant realized Matt had put Ivy to sleep, in it's place anger was replaced two fold. Standing up and spitting blood, Mello had the incredible urge to strangle his rainbow haired assailant, suppressing it by gritting his teeth and glaring at her, not that it mattered, she was completely out of it thanks to his friends efforts. "What the fuck was that!?" he screamed, confusion mixed with malice.

Hearing the frame of the door creak, both occupants of the room jerked their heads towards it, thinking that someone had been watching the entire time. And someone had. Near, who was gripping the wooden frame tightly and leaning on it, stood gazing at Mello's bleeding lip and cuts, shock set into his normally logically, robotic eyes. The white haired boy turned his head to look at Ivy now, laying lifeless in Matt's arms. There were no signs of external wounds on her, so he assumed she had been knocked out by other means unbenounced to him. Entering the room cautiously, he addressed Mello in a quiet, almost inaudible voice, "I'm sorry, Mello. I didn't want her to do this…"

An unmistakable fire lit in the blonds eyes. He grabbed Near violently and threw him on the bed that was closest. "You were behind this?! What did you tell her?!" he demanded of the younger boy, now standing bent over him, casting a shadow on Near.

"I didn't tell her to fight you!" he replied back, raising his voice. It felt strange to him to finally shout at Mello as he was so often wafted at by his rival.

Infuriated further by this little sheepish boy yelling at _him_, Mello raised a fist.

"Stop it!" Matt called, placing Ivy on the floor and running up behind his companion. "That's probably how this whole thing started, you moron!"

Turning on his friend, the Mello demanded an explanation. "What?" he said icily, staring into Matt's teal eyes.

"She more than likely saw the bruise on his face and asked, Mello. God, think before you act once in a while!"

The notion started to sink in, making the bleeding boy's expression shift into that off confusion, then blankness. _She came after me… because I hit Near?_ The thought baffled him. _Why? There's no reason she should get so angry at ME. Did she even think of WHY I hit him?!_

Matt quickly understood Mello's reaction. He switched his focus to Near. "Leave, kid. You can't do anything to help the situation right now."

"What about Ivy?" the shaken boy said, getting up off the bed and walking towards her.

"She's just asleep. Don't worry about it. Leave."

"But-,"

"Leave!" Mello commanded before Matt could, hiding his face with the shadow cast by his long hair.

Confused, and slightly hurt, Near changed direction, going out the doorway, his expression also hidden in the same way as the blond boy's as his small form disappeared from view.

Backing up and sitting oddly on the corner of his bed, Mello had his head down.

Matt had picked up Ivy and laid her out on his own bed, sitting beside her as he kept his gaze on Mello's turned back, swearing it was moving up and down irregularly, as if he was crying.


	19. Chapter 19

Chap 19

"Mmm…hmm?" opening her eyes slowly, Ivy had forgotten where she was. Her neck ached.

Matt looked up quickly from his gameboy, staring at the girl as she rose. He stood, and cautiously took a few paces towards the bed. "You…okay?"

Rubbing the back of her head, Ivy replied, "Yeah." Then, she remembered why she was in his room. "Mello…"

"Ah. So you remember now, huh? That was fast," he said, now more calmed by her tone.

"Matt…He beat Near up! You should've seen the bruise on his back!" she exclaimed, needing to justify her actions. Drawing her knees to her chest, Ivy hid her face. "It just made me so…"

"Furious?" he said for her, guessing what she might say.

"Confused."

A questioning look took hold of the gamers features. "What?"

"I didn't want to hurt Mello, but Near…" A stray sob shook her shoulders. "Because I left, and he did it then,"

"You blame yourself for not being here to stop it?" Matt smiled. "You're making to much out of it, kid."

Ivy looked up, eyes watery. "Huh?"

"Mello and Near have never gotten along. Don't think it's just over you."

A shocked expression appeared on her face. "Perceptive bastard."

The name made Matt laugh.

"So, where is Mello now?"

"Nurses. Getting his nose fixed. You messed him up pretty good. Probably makes it worse that you're a girl."

"Psh. Sexists."

He shrugged.

"Well… can I leave?"

"Who's stopping you?"

Nodding, she crawled off the bed, and made her way to the door. Then, as she was about to pass Matt, she turned back to him. "Thanks for stopping me before I took it too far, man." As she said the last part, she gave him a small, awkward embrace, as he was sitting and she was standing.

This earned her a warm smile from the redhead as he wrapped his own arms around her back. "Sure. No problem."

Letting go, Ivy felt more at peace now. She had decided Matt was a carebear amongst wolves. Someone to make things better. He could be trusted. _But I'll tell him about that stuff later. _Starting into the hallway, she now had a new mission. Set things straight, at least about the beating, with Mello. _He isn't exactly going to get an apology, though._ Ivy thought, a look of determination spreading across her features.

His whole face hurt. It vibrated pain with every slight twitch. Mello had only let a couple tears fall, and of course it was in secret. He could never let anyone see him cry. It would ruin his reputation. The tears weren't cause by the physical pain though, it was the feelings inside. _She did it for Near. She wants to protect him. No, she loves him. It could never be me. _Mello stopped and stomped his foot. "Shut up! Stop thinking like that! It doesn't matter!" He cursed himself and Ivy. "Why am I even so shaken by this? She's just some freak-girl who waltzed into this place not three days ago. A stupid crush. That's all it is!" Making his mind up, Mello decided he wouldn't concern himself with Ivy any longer. "She's distracting me from my main goal." True, he had kissed her, and it felt amazing. But it was only a spur of the moment thing. Shutting out the rest of the thoughts, the boy made his way back to his room, a defiant strut his gait.

Spotting the blond going down another corridor, Ivy followed him, running to catch up. "Mello! Hold up!"

He ignored her.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, the rainbow haired girl almost had to _make_ him stop. "Hey! I know you can hear me."

Mello turned to look at her coldly. "What do you want?"

"Look, I know you're probably pissed at me right now, but damnit I'm not gonna just sit back and let you knock Near around like a punching bag."

He said nothing, his eyes staring into hers like knives piercing flesh. She shivered. That look was so numb and dangerous. _Why's he doing that? I gave him a good whooping, sure, but that…It looks like he's gonna rip my spleen out. _She took a step back. "M-Mello?"

"Don't talk to me anymore," he shook her hand off and continued on, a malicious smile playing at the corner of his lips as he rounded a corner.

Ivy was left standing in the dimly lit hallway, hurt and angered at the same time. She had caught onto what he was doing though. "Alright. Fine. I'll play into this for a while, Mello. Just to make you see it's not right." Going back the way she had came, the girl sighed. "Even if you don't want to be, you're still my friend."


	20. Chapter 20

Chap 20

**A/N – If you are somehow offended by self mutilation then this chapter isn't for you.**

* * *

As she entered her room, Ivy shut the door quietly, then walked over to her bureau and stared into the mirror for a long time, thinking. "Well, I guess I don't have to wait to talk to Matt now, do I? Just for the right time."

As the bells rang for dinner, Ivy went as usual, following behind Near as they got their trays and sat down. She explained what had happened to the boy as he ate. Near didn't say much about Mello's sudden change in attitude towards Ivy. He had probably guessed what the blond was doing. After all, he was Near.

When they had finished and dinner was over, Ivy caught up with Matt and Mello.

Mello scowled as she came towards them. _If she thinks that following me around is going to get me to talk then sh—_

Ivy passed him without a glance.

This confused him.

"Hey Matt, can you come with me?" she asked the redhead who had already pulled out a DS and flipped the power switch.

"Uh… what? Why?" he said, a little caught of guard.

She gave him a defiant look. "Just come," she ordered, taking his hand and going left ,out of the cafeteria.

_What's she planning? Why Matt?_ The blond had watched them disappear around a bend, face twisted in thought and anger. _Does she think she can use him to get to me? _Mello felt his fists clench as he forced himself to go back to his room without Matt.

Near had kept going when Ivy had started towards the two. She had already told him what she was doing. There was no reason for the boy to stay.

As she made her way up the steps of a tower which led to a belfry, Ivy still had a hold on Matt's wrist.

"Ivy, what the hell?!" the confused gamer shouted at her as he was practically dragged up the stairs.

"We're going up here so no else can hear,"

"Hear what?!"

"Just walk."

Once they had reached the top, Ivy closed the small door that allowed them entrance and pulled Matt to her side. "Okay. I've wanted to tell someone what I'm about to tell you for a long time. So don't think I'm totally crazy, alright Matt?"

As she slid down the side of the belfry wall, Matt remained standing. "Ivy, what do you mean?"

"Just listen, please?"

The pleading in her voice worried him, so he mutely agreed and sat beside her cross legged.

Taking a deep breath, Ivy began to roll up her left sleeve slowly. She kept the underside of her arm facing down as she did so. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else about this," she said, staring into the boy's teal eyes.

He nodded solemnly, then turned his attention back to her arm.

As she turned it over, Matt let out a small gasp.

There were countless cut marks scattered up and down her arm, some scars and some still red, as if they were only a week old. He couldn't believe how many. A few looked really deep, the one's nearest to her wrist. _Holy shit…_

Of course, Matt had heard about kids that did this, but he had never met any and seen it up close, like now. He didn't know how to conduct himself. The thought that someone would actually take a razorblade and slash their arm like that baffled him.

Seeing the shock she had given him, Ivy pulled down her sleeve once more. _If he took it that bad for one, then I probably don't need to show him my right arm._ Suddenly, she felt the tears coming up once more. She hadn't even thought she would cry, but it was as if they were set on automatic. After a couple had fallen, she realized the reason why. She was showing Matt her weakness. Her reason for being abnormal, and it was somehow sad. Like once she had someone see the cuts and scars, that they finally became real to her. _This was something I did. I cut myself. I'm not normal._ Ivy felt the tears run faster as her breathing started getting choppy. _I should never have showed him! I should never have- - _She felt arms wrap around her shoulders, as Mello did her first night at Wammy's House when he had found her outside. Matt pulled her closer to him, unsure of what else to do. He felt sorry for her, but then, sorry wasn't the right word. It was like something radiated from the cuts that made him feel the seriousness of what she had done to herself. Like her waves of pain were sent into him. What he was feeling was apathy.

For a long time, Ivy stayed like that, in Matt's embrace. Neither of them spoke. She soon felt him relax, his arms still around her. She too finally let her body rest against his. _Damn. I could fall asleep like this…_


	21. Chapter 21

Chap 21

When Ivy opened her eyes again, it was cold, and the sky was completely dark. She could see the moon clearly through the opening in the belfry. Matt had apparently fallen asleep too. His eyes were closed and his breathing was loud and content. Somehow they had both shifted to laying on the hard stone floor without waking. Wriggling out of the gamers grasp, Ivy stretched. Her whole body was sore for staying like that for the few hours she had. Matt was still dozing, even after she had moved away. The girl raised a brow. _I could do some pretty awful things to him right now…Sharpie across the face? Make up?... Naw, I think I'll just leave him. _Standing, hearing her knees creak as she did so, Ivy started towards the small door she had used to gain entrance to the bell tower. She decided to leave it open, the bang from shutting it might wake him up. _Psh. Not like I could carry his ass anyways. Sorry bud, looks like you're staying up here until you wake up._ As she started down the narrow staircase, Ivy looked back once more. She smiled a little. _At least I got to show him._

Halting in front of her room, the rainbow haired girl sighed. She didn't want to sleep. _can't go hang with Matt, of course. Mello is out of the question. Near? _Ivy pondered whether or not she should go see if the younger boy was still awake. Assuming it was already time for the minor residents of Wammy's House to go to sleep, she turned, heading for the playroom. Near might still be in there, he liked to wait until the great crowd of kids had depleted before he too retired.

There was still a soft, dim light on as Ivy crept over the piles of building materials Near had assembled around him. This was unusual for him at this time of night, he would normally have put everything away by now. "Near?" she whispered, trying not to startle the boy as he placed a triangular block on top of a large tower.

Feeling his heart almost leap in his chest, the white haired boy turned on his heels. "Ivy?" Then he looked down, and a pale hand instantly went up to his head, twirling a snow white lock. "What are you doing here? We're supposed to be in our rooms now."

Plopping down without an ounce of grace, Ivy grinned. "That includes you, mister."

Near kept his eyes on the floor. "I… I don't want to go to sleep yet. As long as I'm quiet, and they don't see the light, it's alright."

"Wow. You? Defying the rules? That's new."

He said nothing as he twisted the strand tighter and tighter.

It was quiet for a little bit.

"Did your…plan with Matt work?"

"I guess."

"What did you want to tell him, exactly?"

"That's none of your business."

Near finally sat down all the way, instead of crouching. "Oh, right. I'm sorry." He now hid his eyes completely under the shadow cast by his hair.

Ivy frowned. "I'll tell you some other time," she said, glancing at the far left wall.

It was getting awkward now, neither of them were speaking.

Getting tired of the silence, Ivy forced herself to speak up. "So, what'cha building? Can I help?"

"Uh…s-sure."

As they sat beside each other, placing blocks and other pieces here and there, Near's face got pinker and pinker, until finally it was red altogether. He set down the small figure he was holding. "Ivy…"

"Yeah?" the girl answered, now absorbed in her side of the city.

He lost his nerve.

Ivy gave him a suspicious look as she unfolded her crossed legs to stretch. Her right knee went to far and accidentally hit the base of the clock tower on Near's side, sending it off balance and making it fall. The buildings around it began to tremble, then they fell as well, turning the boy's half of the city into rubble. "Damnit! I manage to do that everytime!" She leaned over to help clean up the mess she had caused. "Sor--,"

Her words were cut off by Near's lips meeting hers. It shocked Ivy so much she started to push him away, only to be pulled back by the younger boy as he ran his hands through her multi-colored hair. The kiss felt so odd. She had completely let her guard down around Near, as she never expected him to do something like this. He began to add more pressure, moving his body closer to hers. Ivy did not respond. She neither kissed back nor stopped it. The girl was confused over what she should do. Wanting some kind of reaction from her, Near ran his tongue over Ivy's lips slowly, hands moving from her hair down her shoulders, then her sides as he pressed closer still. A small gasp escaped her throat as his touch sent shivers up her spine. He gently bit her bottom lip as he took his hands from her and placed them on the floor, trying to coax her to lie down. The feeling was too much, and Ivy finally let herself return Near's advances, waiting for him to part his lips enough for her tongue to slip into his mouth, and taking in the feel of the younger boy as he pushed her all the way down, onto the carpet.

Suddenly, a loud cough made both of them freeze.

Releasing Ivy from his grasp as he sat up slowly, Near turned his head to look at whom had found them.

_Oh dear, this can't be good, _the girl thought as she to rose, looked towards the doorway.

"Well, this certainly isn't what I expected to find on my way to the cafeteria," the raven haired detective chuckled, a faint smile playing at the corners of his lips.

* * *

**A/N - Big thanks goes to Amieeeechu (Keeper of the Cheerioes) for helping me with the -fluff?- parts of this chapter. AMIEECHUIZDASHIZNIZZLE  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Chap 22

As Ivy and Near stared, totally frozen in terror at the man who had found them, he only smiled a bit wider.

"Aren't you going to say anything for yourselves?" L asked calmly.

_Oh…dear…god!_ The girls legs suddenly sent her flying on their own, past L and into the hallway, rounding a corner out of sight.

Near was left on his own.

Looking blankly down the corridor, L turned his attention back to the white haired boy. "Well then, Near, I think it's time for you to head to your room."

"What? I'm not getting a punishment for this?"

"I think it's best to just let it go. Roger already has enough disciplining to do as it is."

Mouth open in complete disbelief, Near didn't push his luck. He quickly exited the room, red face starting to turn back to it's regular color as he put distance between himself and L. _My mentor. The person I respect the most, of all people to have caught me doing something like…that! _ As he closed his door behind himself, the boy glimpsed around his room to make sure everything was in order, he always did that, then slid down against the cold wood and sighed, hand going up to his head to twist a piece of hair as he contemplated how to fix the situation he was in.

Over the next few days, Ivy avoided Near and Mello as much as possible. Because Matt was never to far away from the blond, she couldn't really talk to him at all either (Not to mention he had developed a cold from sleeping in the belfry, and she didn't want to get sick). The rainbow haired girl had made up her mind that what she had done with Near was a mistake. _He's younger than you! That's so gross, damnit! And Mello…_ These arguments with herself played over and over in her head as she sat in her room, thinking for long periods of time.

There was one good thing to come out of this though. When she went to the cafeteria, a group of girls, the quiet types who usually blended into a crowd, approached her as she was sitting by herself. They had given her praise for bloodying the snarling brunette's nose a week ago. Apparently, she had also been a burden to them as well, sneering and making jokes behind their backs. Ivy was regarded as a hero for standing up to her and her gang of cronies. She was invited to sit with them from now on, and of course, she had happily accepted.

On a windy school day, as the masses were gathering in the cafeteria for lunch, Ivy unintentionally started a something that would go down in Wammy history.

She was sitting with her new friends, talking of the usual things, what tests were the hardest, what teacher had it out for who, so and so were caught doing this behind the fence round back, etc. Leaving Mello and Near alone had gone surprisingly well. Ivy was okay with her current situation for now. She hated making Near think she didn't want to be around him, but her feelings just wouldn't straighten themselves out soon enough. So, the girl distracted herself with the new group. There were a total of four, including herself. Natasha, a very bright 13 year old with short, dirty blonde hair, Evellen, a tall, lanky girl with long, dark hair that hung past her shoulder blades, and Casey, the most quiet of the three, who had a sparkling smile when she flashed it. Both she and Evellen were 14. Ivy soon learned the girl's name who had struck her. Shana. She was well known for being the head honcho at Wammy's, as far as the girls were concerned. And it was also well known that she had a huge crush on Matt. _Guess it was my fault for not knowing that sooner._ Fighting dirty and using tricks to come out on top were her forte. Ivy wondered what had happened to her to make her that way. But she wasn't about to ask. The gash on her temple had healed shut, but it still ached when pressure was applied for to long.

As the four were halfway through there lunch, Ivy suddenly jumped up and screamed bloody murder. Something cold, devilishly cold, had been poured down her back. It wasn't any kind of liquid though, it was thick, like molasses, and ran down her spine slowly, intolerably.

"What'd you think of that, freak?!" laughed a voice from behind the shocked girl. Ivy turned slowly to face the fiend that had dumped chocolate pudding down her shirt. It was Shana, laughing hysterically at her prank. Ivy trembled with anger. As if instructed by a remote, she grabbed a glob of mashed potatoes off of Natasha's tray and smashed it into the brunette's face, smiling evily as it fell in globs on the girls shirt.

This triggered a fling of green beans off a nearby kid's plate from Shana, Ivy ducking and missing most of the flying vegetables as they rained down on Evellen. Her eyes burned with fury. Picking up her entire tray, the dark haired girl hurled it with impressive force at Shana, showering her and the group of boys who sat behind her with what remained of the meal.

Mello and Matt had stopped everything they were doing, and were now watching the scene intensely.

Near had done likewise, and was now standing with a blank expression plastered on his ghostly face as his eyes followed every flicker of movement.

"You bitch!" Shana cursed both Ivy and Evellen, picking up a half-eaten hamburger and preparing to throw it.

An incoming bowl of rice stopped her attack, splattering all over the girl like tiny pieces of confetti. Somewhere in the cafeteria, someone screamed with blinding joy, "Food fight!"

And like a gate being opened before a racehorse, food began sailing from every direction, hitting walls and windows, as well as other children. Chaos had suddenly broken loose at Wammy's House.

Mello had instinctively hid under the table, preferring not to have his hair mixed with the remnants of someone's lunch. Matt had also taken cover, until a cup of milk splashed over his shoulder, making him almost roar with anger and fire a roll across the room at his unknown assailant.

Near had already vacated the cafeteria, guessing the outcome of Ivy and Shana's dispute before hand. He stood safely behind the big wooden doors which served as an entrance to the now trashed dining hall, eyes darting here and there as the fight continued.

"Mello! Help me!" Matt called, using a tray to deflect a piece of pie.

"No fucking way!" the blond protested, covering his head with both hands.

Out of nowhere, a slice of cake exploded in Mello's hair, leaving bits on his shirt and back. He swore like Matt had never heard him swear before, pushing the table over and turning to face the one who had thrown it. Ivy, standing dumbfounded with globs of icing on her hands, stared at him in horror.

_Oh dear…_


	23. Chapter 23

Chap 23

Ivy could feel shivers crawling up her entire body as Mello glared. It felt as if icy poison was being poured down on her. _My, grandma, what terrific aim you have._ She gulped.

Suddenly, breaking Mello's death stare at the girl, a splash of orange juice rained on his left side, making him yelp with surprise and turn away.

Ivy took her chance and got lost in the mass of kids gathering in the center of the cafeteria, hoping to get out of the blond boy's sight. He had really scared her with that look, enough to want to flee for the moment.

"Ahh!" Matt screamed like a warrior in battle, hurling various half eaten meat products at a boy who continuously pelted him with carrots. He was having a little to much fun, face flushed with the exertion of energy, ducking and throwing and dodging this way and that.

"Stop this instant! Now I say!" an old, cracking voice rang over the laughter and screams. Roger was trying desperately to restore order in his orphanage for the 'gifted', breaking apart a scuffle here and taking a full bowl of jello away from a kid there. His efforts helped little. A few other teachers, brave enough to jump into the battlefield of flying food, tried to aid him, but to little avail, they too getting hit with numerous pieces of leftover lunch.

Mello, forgetting about the cake Ivy had thrown at him for the moment, was now pummeling the younger boy who had hit him with the juice, throwing punches to his stomach and face. The boy's friends ganged up on Mello once they saw he was beating their buddy senseless, jumping on the blond and making a dog pile on the food splattered floor. Shana and Ivy had again found each other, and were flinging deserts at one another from across the massive crowd of children, sometimes missing and sometimes hitting. Ivy's entire outfit was stained with an item from every course the cafeteria had to offer, plus condiments. Shana was likewise, as was almost every other kid in the great dining hall. It was getting awful, boys were hoping the counters in the lunch line to get more ammunition, taking big pots and trays full of mashed potatoes and corn, pieces of steak and hamburgers, jello and several different types of cake. The girls had taken to the drinks, uncapping sodas and juices, dumping cups of water and milk on their foes. It was a terrible waste of food, overall. The Wammy kids must not have very many opportunities like this to just let loose, thus the borderline insanity that was the cafeteria at present.

"Near, what is going on?!" L asked, coming up behind the boy who stood outside of the madness, watching from a window in the double doors. He turned quickly to the raven haired detective, face blank, but eyes still wide with surprise.

"A food fight, apparently."

Somehow, the rainbow haired girl had pushed her way through the mass of hysteric kids, tired of throwing rolls and cups of ketchup and mustard at Shana, and instead trying to wrestle the brunette to the floor. She had gotten separated from Natasha, Evellen, and Casey, but Shana had also lost her group, so it looked like it would have to be fought fair. Ivy had her opponent by the back of her shirt, and was spinning around in circles to make her fall. She slipped on a puddle of tea and fell first, dragging Shana down with her. "Gaahhh!" the brunette roared, pushing Ivy away, only to slug her in the chest and make her flail backwards, into another girl.

Mello had miraculously gotten away from the pile of boys, though he was clad in various smears of deserts, and was now fixated on finding Ivy. In his hands he carried a covered bowl of ice cream, a half snarl his expression as he spotted her, still fighting with Shana.

Taking shelter under one of the few remaining standing tables, Casey watched as the blond boy got closer to her new friend, a sadistic grin upon his face. He was carrying a bowl, she couldn't tell what it contained, but it had to be something bad with that look. _Guessin it's really gonna suck if he does whatever he's playing with that stuff._ She grimaced. Ivy wasn't paying attention to anyone else except Shana at the moment, who had her in a headlock. Evellen and Natasha were absorbed in their own combat, standing back to back and spraying mustard bottles at several kids surrounding them. _Looks like it's up to me, then._ Taking a deep breath, she rushed out from under the table, towards Mello.

She had never really liked to be around him. He was always so loud and obnoxious, the exact opposite of her personality. He also had a bad temper, demonstrated by the numerous fights and bloodied noses he had given and received. The boy was a screw up by nature, that's all she ever thought of him. But now, he was going to do something terrible to her friend, and for once, she was going to do something out of her norm and stand in his way.

Weaving through the children in her path, Casey kept her eyes on the blond boy. _He's almost behind her! _Her mind screamed frantically as she raced through the remains of the crowd, who had shifted right, near the lunch lines. Twenty feet at most! That's all she had to get to him. Ivy was still being held in a headlock by Shana as Mello stopped behind her and lifted the bowl, using his other hand to grab the top of her jeans and pull them back. _Oh my god! He's gonna pour it down her pants! That bastard!_ Casey could only think of one thing to distract him. "Mello!" she screamed at him with all her might, not five feet away now.

To her great surprise, he actually stopped, bowl tilted, as he the menacing expression on his face changed to that of horror. BAM!. The girl tackled Mello to the ground, making him drop the ice cream and let go of Ivy's jeans. They landed with a heavy thud on the trashed floor, Casey on top. She scrambled away and tried to get up as Mello shoved her.

"What the fuck?! Who just grabbed me?!" Ivy squealed , finally breaking away from Shana and pushing her away, panting from the strain. She looked around her, and spotted Mello, sitting on the floor to her right, with a scowl that could make flowers wilt on his plastered on his features. "It was you, wasn't it?!" she accused, shaking with fury.

"You threw cake at me you brat!"

"It was an accident you stupid hoe!"

"What?!" Mello stood and took several steps towards the girl, his face only a few inches away from Ivy's. "What the fuck did you just call me?!"

"You better get out of my face!"

"What're you gonna do about it freak?!"

"I'll kick you in the ba –"

A deafening slam echoed across the cafeteria, cutting her off. "Enough!" L bellowed, making the children freeze where they stood. One, somewhere close to the detective, had still fired a piece of chocolate cake, and it exploded over his head, showering him with crumbs and icing, as most of it lay in sections mixed with his hair. A simultaneous gasp was heard from everyone.

_Oh shit._

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of fun with this chapter. The idea for a food fight was given to me by Keeper of the Cheerioes, by the way. I have a dilema for this story, though. I originally had planned for Ivy to choose Mello over Near, but a review from Ie-maru suggests that Near should be chosen instead. That's one for Near. Who do you -teh all important readers :)- want her to choose? Please say in reviews. The outcome will more than likely be chosen to be in the story.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chap 24

The out of control dining hall had become deathly silent as every child kept their eyes plastered to L. He didn't look to awful upset, just irritated at the waste of cake. "Now, all of you will clean this up."

Something in Ivy clicked. The rebellion spark. This wasn't her fault! _Shana started it!_ She got up on table and folded her food stained arms across her chest. "Like hell I will!"

Mello, now joined by Matt who had snuck over when the madness had stopped, looked at her with shock.

_Stupid! You don't talk back to L!_

_What the fuck is she thinking?!_

The famous detective stared at her. "If you refuse to help, then your punishment will be transferred, to something more severe, then."

The girl shook. She knew she was taking on someone way out of her league, but it couldn't be helped. She had already gone too far. "No!" Jumping down off the table, Ivy dashed for the doors, passing Near without a glance as she bashed a door open that led outside.

The white haired boy looked after her, but stayed where he was. _Her temper is almost as bad as Mello's, if not more._ His expression did not change.

Ivy's actions only made L sigh. She would have to be dealt with later, after the cafeteria had been cleaned. "You heard me. Get mops, trash cans, and whatever else is needed to make this place spotless. None of you leave until it's done," he said solemnly, slouching as he exited once more, probably to go wash the cake out of his hair.

The cold, crisp air made Ivy's lungs ache as she took short gasps, still running. "What am I doing?" she said to herself, crossing the road without looking around to make sure she wouldn't be seen. "I hate this!" Her voice was getting desperate as she crossed into the woods once more. "Mom! I wanna go home! I want to go to my school again!" she at last let herself rest against a tree. "I want to see my friends again… please," she slid down to the ground, sitting on a cushion of fallen pine needles. "Please…" Ivy didn't cry, she was literally asking. _Asking what? Who? There's nobody here. Just you kid. _A beaten breath escaped her mouth. Her clothes felt sticky and gross, caked with thrown lunch. She took her shirt off, wearing a tank top under it of course. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the black cell phone and dialed quickly. "Can you… please come? I really need to get away, but not by myself," she said into the phone, shivering because of the cold.

"_What's going on? What's wrong Kota?" _

Kota. She hadn't heard that name since the funeral. Ivy was a safety name. It wasn't her real one, of course. That was never told to anyone she didn't trust deeply. Morings, however, was her real last name. It didn't make much sense not to use a fake for her last name as well, but it was too late to say otherwise. Kota, short for Dakota, was her middle name, and that was the one used by close friends and people she knew well. It was a seal of trust, a great honor to be given by her. "Just come, please Circuit?"

"_Alright alright, I'm coming. Just chill till I get there."_

The phone clicked off. Ivy sighed. _That's enough of the fake name. I'll call myself by Kota from now on. Ivy is only to be used with strangers. Maybe that will help a little…To change something back to the way it used to be. _

Standing up slowly, Kota rubbed her hands up and down her arms as she walked towards the city. She was to meet Circuit there. He had been a trusted companion since the third grade, and he also had means of transportation. _Not to mention a place where I can take a friggin shower._ She stood and waited for the black Mitsubishi eclipse to round the street corner, and grinned widely as the car screamed towards her, stopping sharply, it's driver smiling as he flung the door open and gave Kota a big bear hung. "Missed you already, kiddo."

For the first time, Ivy felt the old joy she had once felt when he mother was still alive. Being with her old friends. Their warm, familiar hugs. And Circuit's own, unique smell. A mix of Axe, metal, and gas from working on cars. Street racers, to be exact. "I'm so fuckin happy to see you…" she whispered into his chest.

"Me too, Kota. But we can talk about it later, aren't you freezing? And, why are you covered in food?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way."

"Gah. Someone else starts something and we have to clean up the mess," Matt complained, opening the door to his and Mello's room and sitting on the floor with no grace at all, to exhausted from cleaning to care.

Mello stood over him, a crazed look in his eyes.

Matt squirmed as he felt the gaze fall upon him. "Mello? What? What's wrong?"

"It was her fault."

The redhead sighed. He stood and stretched, then faced the blond boy. "Mello, just fucking stop it."

Matt's sharp words surprised the boy. "What? Stop what?"

"You know, you really have no reason to be so pissed at Ivy. You beat Near up. She beat you up. Shit happens. Get over it."

Mello shook his head. "That's not it at all. She's distracting me from my whole purpose for trying so hard to get ahead in my classes. Beating Near. Proving that I can." He clenched his fists. "Proving that I'm not always second to _him._"

Matt knew arguing with him now would get nowhere. Mello was set in his ways, at least regarding Near. He gave up, walking over to the TV and taking out a video game for the PS2, turning the system on absently mindedly. As the screen flickered, he took his seat on the floor and began to play, forgetting Mello was even there after a while.

Mello, suddenly remembering the mess he was covered with, headed for the boy's showers, the urge to wash the cake out of his hair overtaking him.

Matt had already sunk too deep into the game to care what he was splattered with at the moment.

The playroom door was shut. _That's odd, _L thought as he knocked softly.

"It's not locked," a monotone voice said from inside.

Opening it, the detective poked his head in.

Near sat in his usual place in the middle of the carpeted floor, an enormous castle of cards in front of him. In one hand he held a 2 of clubs, and the other was twirling a piece of hair.

L took a few steps closer to the boy. "Do you know where Ivy has gone?" he asked, staring at Near's back as he spoke.

"No."

"She's been missing for a several hours now."

"She ran away before, and came back. Why are you worried now?"

The raven haired man thought for a moment. "She ran out when I instructed everyone to help clean the cafeteria. That's unacceptable, and it sets a bad example for the younger children."

"So you want to punish her?"

"That's the main reason, yes. She was involved just as much as everyone else."

A slight chuckle emanated from the boy. "Good luck with that."

This confused L. Near never laughed. Maybe smiled once in a blue moon, but a laugh? The older man squinted. "Near, are you still close to Ivy?"

The albino boy stopped his building for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think you know her very well?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was just curious."

Not wanting to be disrespectful to his mentor, Near shifted, then continued building the house of cards as he answered, "I believe so, yes."

The detective studied his protégé for a moment. He then nodded and turned to leave without saying anything more. _He's beginning to come out of his shell. _L half smiled. Near was being changed, whether he noticed it or not, by the trouble making girl. _For the better I hope._


	25. Chapter 25

Chap 25

The motion of the car, randomly speeding up and slowing down, made Kota feel at ease. She remembered who it felt to be riding with Circuit. His way of driving wasn't exactly textbook, but that's why she loved it. Daring to steal a glance at the boy as they went over a bump, the memories she had of him flashed in her mind.

Circuit, of course, was his nickname. He never told anyone his real one. Kota hadn't argued with his logic either. It was smarter that way. He was 16, had dark, straight hair that was at the perfect length for a boy's, with bangs that covered the majority of his forehead, enough to hide his eyebrows so the expressions he made were partially mistaken for something else. _He likes to confuse._ She smiled as her eyes went back to looking out the window. The boy had been a trusted friend for the better part of Kota's life. His major strength was cars. Modifying, restoring, racing, anything to do with them, as his prized Eclipse translated this to anyone who saw it. Apart from the cars purr as it roared down the street, or the excellent condition it was in, were the customized graphics going down both sides. They were painted by Kota. An unusual talent she had was drawing. Anything, from wolves to a tattoo graphic. A broken angel to graffiti on the side of a building, she could depict virtually anything she set her mind to. Circuit had received the Eclipse on his 15th birthday, originally intended as a fixer-upper that would get him where he needed to go. But he made it so much more. Circuit turned it into a prime street racer. After he had finished all the major work needed, Kota had painted for him on the sides of the car a pair of wolves, running on lightening. She had made on adorn a pelt of rainbow, and the other a jet black with gleaming golden eyes, like his. It was her greatest masterpiece to date. Of course, Circuit had some trouble with the smaller, spectrum baring wolf, thinking it told the world he was into his own sex. Kota had given him a long, loud lecture on his way of thinking, and how long it took her to paint it. He hadn't argued back after it.

"Will you tell me now? Or do I have to wait for new years?" the boy finally spoke up, looking over at his long time friend.

"I got into a food fight."

He shifted. "A food fight? Do they still have those? I thought all the kids nowadays had upgraded to their daddy's guns."

Kota grunted. "You talk like you're an old geezer, feel that way already, eh Circ?"

"Hmph. Back to the food fight, Kota."

"This chick started it. She poured fuckin' pudding down my shirt!"

Circuit couldn't help but laugh loudly. Kota quickly gave him a shot to the arm.

"It wasn't funny! That was so gross!"

"So you returned the favor with your own ammunition of choice, huh?"

"Basically."

"Then one thing led to another, and BAM. You've got an old fashioned food fight on your hands. Haha, I wonder how much stuff you little monsters threw. Aren't orphanages supposed to be poor?"

"Well this one isn't."

"It's supposed to be for gifted children, so I guess not."

"God. That stupid Mello…" Kota mumbled.

"Who's Mello?"

She looked up. _Damn his hearing._

"He's… this boy—"

"Aw! Kota's got a boyfriend already!"

"No! If you wouldn't interrupt me, I could finish. He's a huge asshole, that's what." She let out an irritated breath. "He beat up one of my other friends."

"Said friends name for later reference?"

"Near…"

Circuit squinted. "Near? And the other kid's name is Mello? Wow, do they pick their own names or something?"

Kota shrugged. She also found the dubbances strange. Silence settled over them as the car hummed. Then she heard the boy sigh. She hung her head, knowing what was coming.

"You have to go back, Kota. I can't keep you out for too long. This is technically kidnapping as far as the people at Wammy's know."

She nodded solemnly.

"After you clean up and get a change of clothes, I'll have to take you back, kid."

Another nod. She knew Circuit was really sticking his neck out for her doing this, and she didn't want to ask anymore of him if she wasn't in mortal danger.

As the car lolled to a stop in front of a normal sized suburban house, she made up her mind. A quick shower and change, then I'm going to back to Wammy's House. I'll face my punishment, and get it over with. Getting in trouble wasn't what was hindering the return, it was the white haired boy whom she now called 'friend', and the blond one who was now her 'enemy'. _What'd you have to go and kiss both of them for? Skank_. The voice of self-criticism rang out in her head, making her frown with annoyance as she walked in the large opening that was Circuit's garage.

-----

Mello sat on his bed, reading a chemistry book with a half eaten chocolate bar in his right hand, content with studying for the test to be held tomorrow and taking small bites out of his treat.

Matt, on the other hand, had no desire to even think about cracking a book for it. He was too busy trying to defeat Blaine in his latest adventure playing Pokemon for such matters as schooling.

The sound on the DS, of course, was on full blast, alerting anyone in the room when Rapidash spat a ball of flame or Growlithe used take-down. And, of course, this would eventually get on Mello's nerves.

"Turn the sound off, I'm trying to study," he said, looking mildly annoyed at his companion.

"It's no fun without the sound!" Matt argued, not looking up from the small screen.

"Do I have to come over there and make you?"

"Psh. You can try."

Clamping the thick book shut, Mello made a show of getting off his bed and marching over to Matt's, standing over him with arms crossed.

"Yes your highness?" the redhead replied with a hint of laughter in his tone.

"Turn it off, now."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to speak a little louder for the townspeople to hear."

Eyebrow twitching, Mello reached down and snatched the portable system away from Matt, causing the gamer to instantly retaliate by screaming, "Fucker!" and glaring up at the blond boy.

Their door opened noisily, creaking on it's hinges. It was L, hands in his pockets and an irritated expression on his face. "What's going on?" he asked, having heard Matt's cursing from the hall.

They both looked at him in surprise. Matt used this chance to reclaim his DS, much to Mello's disliking. But he didn't try to steal it twice, not with L standing there.

"Nothing," they both answered.

The detective didn't seem convinced, but he dropped it, moving to a different subject. "Have either of you seen Ivy?"

"No," they said simultaneously, shaking their heads.

A crease began to form between L's eyes.

"She still missing?" Matt asked, forgetting his game for a moment.

"Yes. It's been quite some time now since the cafeteria incident. She still hasn't turned up."

"Probably afraid of getting punished," Mello said, sneering.

L just shrugged. "Regardless, she needs to be found. I'm guessing she may have run away again, but I can't be certain. It's very unlikely though, that a child could hide somewhere in Wammy's House without being discovered for so long."

"She went outside, right?" Matt said, trying to come up with something. "Maybe…she got kidnapped?"

"All visitors who come here are generally looking to adopt a child. I doubt someone would kidnap an orphan. As for being outside, there could be a possibility she crossed the woods a ways and ended up at the city. But it's vague at best to say she was kidnapped."

"Who cares? She's a troublemaker. Why would you even want her back?" Mello piped up, returning to sit on his bed and taking a chunk out of the chocolate bar.

"We've assumed responsibility for her, it's not that simple Mello."

"Whatever."

The bells began to drone, signaling that it was time for bed.

L blinked. "I suppose I should leave now, seeing as how neither of you have no information." He sighed as he shut the door behind him and continued on down the hall. _This is becoming troublesome, indeed. She's too good at staying hidden, or just running all together._

------

Shifting in his covers, Near was brought back from his dreamless sleep by the sound of a loud car pulling up and revving it's engine outside. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then glanced at the digital clock beside his bed. 12:43 am. _Who would be coming here at this time of night?_ Getting out from under the covers and walking in silent socked feet over to the window, he glanced down at the black car. Someone was getting out. Two people. There wasn't really that much light to tell by. It looked like they were hugging. Then one broke away, and started towards the entrance to Wammy's House. The other got back in the car and drove off as one of the main doors to the orphanage opened and shut lightly, as lightly as possible. He squinted in the darkness of his room, thinking. _Should I see who it is?_ Near almost immediately dismissed the idea. If something bad happened, someone else would have to deal with it. It wasn't his concern. Crawling back into his bed, he put his head down and soon drifted back off into the darkness of slumber, soon forgetting what had happened. Until a hand shaking his shoulder sent him back into reality once more.


	26. Chapter 26

Chap 26

"What…?" Near rolled over to see who had woken him. It was too dark to tell, he could barely see their outline. He blinked a couple times to get rid of the heaviness of sleep as the person shifted on the bed. "Who are you?" the drowsy boy asked, pushing the covers down.

"It's me, Iv-…Kota."

"Kota?" the name didn't register. _But she, (it was a she, he could tell) had started to say something else._ Near could only think of one person. "Ivy?"

"It's not Ivy anymore, It's Kota now."

He didn't understand. _What is she talking about?_ The light switch was on the wall next to the door. He would have to get up to flip it, but 'Kota' was in the way.

"What are you doing here?"

Near could see the girl look around, then back at him. "I wanted to talk to you."

Kota felt very awkward, coming to Near's room this late at night and sitting on his bed in the dark. She bit her lip slightly.

Near brought a knee up to his chest. "About what?"

The pressure on her bottom lip increased. "What we did in the playroom."

The white haired boy could feel his face start to warm as the blood rushed to his cheeks. He was glad now for the darkness.

"I… don't know what I… like you as now."

Near remained silent.

Kota said nothing either.

"I want to be more than a friend," the boy finally spoke softly, hugging his knee tighter.

She tasted blood on her tongue now. "Near… I like Mello…"

He could feel the tears start to form in his eyes as she said the last sentence. _Mello?_

"But, I also like you…," Kota buried her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do…"

A drop fell on the blankets. Near could feel his whole body warming with a wave of first of dread, then of adrenaline because of what she said. He had never felt this way about someone before. It was all new. He didn't like it at all, it was so illogical.

"I… kissed Mello too."

The adrenaline stopped, turning to shock.

"Near… I just don't think I can… be with you like that. You're… just more of a good friend to me. I never meant to twist your feelings, it's just when you kissed me, I was surprised, you know? I… sunk into it." Kota felt terrible. She knew she was hurting Near more than helping.

A sob escaped his throat as Near put his head down, the tears spilling over and running down his cheeks.

"Near! Don't cry damnit!" Kota leaned forward quickly and wrapped her arms around the boy. Her own tears started forming. "It doesn't mean I won't be here for you!" she said into shoulder desperately. "Stop it!" Irregular breaths shook her body as she squeezed tighter.

He closed his eyes as Kota hugged him, his head resting on her left shoulder. Near felt himself calm down. _Be there for me? _Her words somehow set a peace in him for the moment. _Why would I need anyone to 'be there' for me? I never needed anyone else. But I… want her to be my friend, if that's the least she's willing. I don't want to… be by myself anymore. _He opened his eyes again slightly. "Okay…"

-----

The next morning, Matt and Mello were sent to find Near. He hadn't shown up for his first class. That never happened. He was always there, either that or with Roger. But this time, he just didn't show up anywhere. They were heading to his room.

Mello didn't stop to knock on the door. If Near had slept in, he was going to barge right in. _Serves him right anyways._

They both stopped, mouths gaping at the scene before them.

Ivy (Kota) was sleeping in his bed, arm across the younger boy's chest and face buried in his snow white hair. Near had his head turned the opposite way, but he also had an arm under the girl's body, wrapping around her shoulders. They were laying very close to each other.

Matt, who had been busy playing Zelda, had stopped completely.

Mello almost drooled, he left his mouth open for so long. Regaining himself, the blond huffed and walked over to the two still sleeping, shaking the rainbow haired girl without an ounce of gentleness.

Kota grimaced as she was shaken violently. The arm she had been laying on was numb. She rolled over, only to stare up into Mello's raging blue eyes. _Aw son of a bitch…_

Near had come out of the sleep easily, as soon as Kota had moved away. He was now sitting up and was rubbing his eyes.

"Well! You're the last person I expected to be in here, Ivy," Matt piped up, snickering. He was coming up with all kinds of jokes for this situation.

"What in the hell is going on here?!" Mello demanded of the slumbering duo, hands placed daintily on his hips.

"None of your _damn_ business," Kota answered smartly, standing up slowly and stretching.

Near had already gotten out of the bed, and was walking towards the door.

Mello, however, wasn't finished with him yet either. He shoved Near back towards Kota, making the girl catch him.

After moving the boy out of her way, Kota marched up to the blond and almost growled, "What did I tell you about keeping your hands off him?!" The rude awakening hadn't done much to help her temper either. She was already in a bad mood.

Matt began to approach them, in case he needed to break up a fight. _Again…_he thought dully in his mind, wanting to take his game off pause.

"So, you've decided to join us once more?" a calm, pleasant voice said from the door of Near's room.

All four jerked their heads to gaze at L, who stood leaning on the doorway. "Ivy. You need to come with me. Now."


	27. Chapter 27

Chap. 27

"Shit…" Kota mumbled as she slowly approached L, falling in behind him without looking back as he walked down the hall. _Geez, I wonder what it's gonna be. I have no idea how this place works as far as consequences._ Her mind started wandering to escape plans. _I could just start running… or maybe slip down another hallway…_

Kota bumped into L's back, snapping her back to the present. She noticed he smelled faintly of strawberries and sugary things, she couldn't pinpoint what exactly though.

The raven haired man turned to face the girl, giving her an odd look. Kota just stared, wide-eyed. Going forward once more as he opened the door to the room that was their destination, L glanced around. A couple of kids were already in the ISD room, some had their heads down, others were writing. A stone faced male teacher sat at the desk which took up most of the front of the room, reading a thick, yellow paged book. He looked up once he noticed the revered detective. "Another one, I see?"

"Yes," He walked over to the desk and handed the man a booklet, along with a bubble-in sheet and a pencil. "Her time is five hours, after she finishes the test." That said, L turned to leave. He stopped beside Kota. "You know why you're here, correct? Please take a seat and complete the work I've given Mr. Cromwell to assign you."

"And if I don't, hm?" Kota tested, never taking her eyes from L's.

He slid his hands into his jean pockets. "Why must you insist on pushing the limits of my patience?"

"To see just how far I can get, _L._"

"Get where?"

A smile was her only answer.

This confused him even more. For once, he couldn't analyze the situation correctly. L gave the girl an irritated look. He could only assume she was just being difficult because of the punishment. _How could I have thought this hellion of a child could have intellect like Mello? Possibly Near?_ He shook his head, breaking the gaze, and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Have a seat, Ms. Morings," the teacher instructed, getting up and tapping an already chosen desk. Kota sighed. _Fine. Whatever. I'll deal with it, just to get him off my back._ She sauntered over, pulled the chair out slowly, ever so slowly, and sat with more concentration then was necessary. Mr. Cromwell frowned. He slid the booklet at Kota. "This is the work you need to complete. Once you finish the test, you have five hours afterwards in which you are to stay here."

"And do what?"

"Remain silent and do not disturb anyone."

She wanted to give him the finger and walk out, but decided against it. Taking the pencil in her hand, she opened the booklet and began to read the first question. _Won't make any difference, will it? I still have five hours even AFTER I finish this. _The question was simple. Earth science. She already knew the answer. But, instead of marking it, she began to fill in answer bubbles to create a picture of a heart, then decided to make it broken. It all took less then a couple minutes. The teacher had gone back to his desk, and had a newspaper blocking his view of her, as well as the remaining students. Kota stared at the door. _Naw. It could never work. He would hear me for sure. _The defeated feeling set in. _I wish Matt were here too, or Near, or even Mello. _Taking her eyes from the door to the rest of the kids, Kota started to size them up, trying to guess the various crimes they've committed against Wammy's which led them to being stuck here as well. As expected, she was the only girl. There was a very young, short haired brunette boy stationed near the front, maybe 10? 11? _Probably not much more than hitting a stuck up teacher with an expertly made paper airplane. _She smiled slightly. Next, an older looking boy, more than likely somewhere around her age. He had longish red hair, almost teal eyes (she could see his features very well, they were sitting only a couple seats apart) and freckles, but not to many to make him unattractive. He was wearing a black tee shirt with some sort of skateboarding logo, and regular light jeans, finished with a pair of well broken in Element skate shoes. _Just your average, typical skater boy. Nothing much there to speculate. Ha, he probably mouthed off to some authority figure. _Then she moved on to the last boy. He looked like he could be 16, maybe over. Really tall, with long, dirty blond hair tied back in a ponytail. He had a soft featured face, not really threatening, and was dressed like a normie. (A normal kid. Just dressed to be clothed. No real style) Kota squinted. _Huh. I wonder what he did?_ The redhead kid finally looked up from whatever he was doing and stared at Kota. She shifted her gaze and stared back. He started to mouth something. It looked like, "I like your hair" but Kota couldn't really tell. _Is this jerk making fun of me?_ He wasn't really smiling like he had just made a joke though. The girl sighed. This no-talking thing was killing her. Putting her head down, Kota closed her eyes and hoped she could fall asleep soon. She heard the boy tap her desk, but she didn't care to look. Not like she could start a conversation with him anyways.

------------

After Kota had been sent to the detention room, Mello and Matt left Near by himself to follow and spy. Once L had exited the room, they lost interest. Both figured she'd probably be in there for a while.

"How long do you think L gave her?" Matt asked his blond friend as they snuck away from the door.

"I don't know, and I don't care either," Mello said defiantly, ripping off the shiny wrapper of a new chocolate bar and throwing it on the floor.

Matt narrowed his eyes. _Psh. Yes you do faker. Else you wouldn't have bothered to follow them. _

The two were planning on just skipping the rest of the classes for the day, heading for an exit that led outside. A teacher watching the halls ruined their plan though, following the boys back to their class right until they sat in their seats.

Near had already gone to his regularly scheduled class, as a good student should. However, he only did it because Kota had been sent to detention. And Matt and Mello would've been on his case again. Averting his coal black eyes out the colored window of the room, he tuned the teacher's voice out and let his mind wander.

--------

"Hey. Hey!" someone was shaking Kota as she lifted her head dizzily. It was the redhead boy. She looked around the room. The other two were gone, so was the teacher. "What's goin' on?"

"Your time was up like, a half hour ago," the kid smiled as he took a seat next to Kota.

Her eyes got wide. "You're shitting me."

"Nope."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you to wake up."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Don't exactly feel like skipping the rest of my classes by myself."

_Skipping? Wow. I am SO in the mood for that! But…I can't do it. I just got off L's bad side by staying in here. _"Sorry. Can't."

"Why not? It's only like, a class and a half left."

Kota squinted at him, then let out a breath. "Fine. But where will we go?"

"Outside. To risky to stay in." He got up and walked to the door, then waited for her.

The rainbow haired girl rubbed her eyes. _Man, why do I keep making friends with guys? I'd like to have at least one really good friend who's a girl!_

As they scampered down hallways, Kota took the chance to ask the guy his name.

"Travis," he said with an odd grin. "You?"

"Kota. Just Kota."

The bell rang for the current class period to end, and floods of kid started to pour from each room. The skippers were still determined to miss the last one. They shoved past their fellow students and kept going. Travis pushed a blond boy with more force than was necessary as he barreled out an exit door, Kota on his heels. They quickly located a hidden wall and slid behind the large shrubs that blocked it from view. There was enough room to sit comfortably, if kept your knees up. Out of breath for the moment, both kids took their time regaining it as they looked at each other and smiled deviously. They had made it.

The child that had been pushed by the raging redhead had stopped where he was though, fists clenched as he too exited the orphanage, followed by another boy. Mello looked around, eyes full of murderous intent as he searched for his assailant.

"That was close man," Kota said at last, holding up her hand to receive a high five from Travis.

"Yeah it was," he said happily, giving her one.

The voices reached Mello's ears instantly, and he began to stomp over to the shrubs, Matt trailing with an uncertain look on his face. _Geez…_


	28. Chapter 28

Chap. 28

"Hey!" Mello practically screeched at Travis, bracing himself against the brick wall and staring at the redheaded boy. Then his eyes traveled over to Kota. An expression of pure shock overtook his sharp features. "What is this?!"

Both the kids looked at each other, then back at Mello.

Kota spoke up first. "We're hiding from the fuzz man."

"Yeah yeah. The fuzz," her accomplice answered.

Mello wasn't impressed, nor convinced. He took his gaze from Kota though, and instead focused on Travis, grabbing the boy by his shirt and making him stand. They were almost the same height. "Do you think you can just push me like that and walk away?"

Travis closed his hands tightly around Mello's wrists, trying to pry him off. "Hey man, we were in a hurry."

"Is _that_ your only excuse? Not good enough jerk!" Letting one hand release Travis's shirt, Mello flung it at the boy's face, connecting squarely.

Kota instantly jumped up and was on him before Matt could interfere, grabbing Mello by his collar and pulling him so hard towards her his shirt ripped down the back.

The gamer was astonished. _He's not gonna be happy about that._ He tried his best to get between Kota and Mello, actually having to shove his long time friend backwards to break them apart.

"What did I tell you about keeping your hands to yourself?!" the rainbow haired girl shouted at Mello, throwing punches that just barely grazed by Matt's face.

Travis, who had been freed from the blond boy's grasp once his new friend had stepped in, was now beside Mello, getting ready to land a kick square in the boy's stomach. He was furious, a small trickle of blood running from the busted lip he had gotten.

Receiving the blow, Mello fell down, facing the ground and gasping as he tried desperately to regain his breath, which had been fiercely knocked from him.

Travis immediately jumped on top of him and began swinging away at Mello's head, showing no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Matt had his back turned to them, trying to keep Kota from giving Mello yet another beating, else he would've noticed Mello was in trouble, not being able to fight back against the other redhead that was seriously pissed and pounding him into the ground.

Kota, however, could see the one-sided fight, and guessed the direction it was going. "Let go damnit! Matt!" she finally gave up trying to pull backwards and instead just started thrashing wildly, until the boy was forced to let go. _What's wrong with him?! Sure he got punched, but shit! Mello's gonna be so messed up if I don't try to help!_ _Why won't he stop?! _ Gaining as much momentum as she could get, Kota crashed into Travis, knocking him off Mello and sending them both tumbling several feet away. She was hit in the ribs by the boy's elbow as they stopped and he tried, flailing, to get back up and continue beating Mello into a bloody pulp. It almost made her vomit, now on her side as she held her arms over the place she had been hit. "M-Matt! Stop him!" she managed to scream, realizing she had started crying as an almost intolerable pain began throbbing from her torso.

Travis had already been stopped by the gamer, though, and was kneeling over at his feet from a punch to the stomach. "Get the fuck out of here! Now!" Matt demanded, giving the boy a good shove.

Scrambling to the side, the redhead decided to leave. Matt was pissed, and with the condition he was in now, he'd be able to take him. As he got up and started running to the door he had come out of, Travis looked back once and saw Kota was still on the ground, along with Mello. He grimaced as he disappeared into the building.

Kota was facing away from Matt and Mello as she waited for the pain to stop. A sick sounding moan came from her throat as she gasped again at another wave of torment from her ribcage. _Oh please don't be broken… He couldn't have hit me that hard…_

Matt had Mello propped up against him as he examined the damage. The boy's nose was bleeding badly. There were dark spots were blood had rushed to the surface scattered all over his face, and his lip was cut in three places. Most of the blows had been to his face. Mello had his eyes closed, and his breathing had slowed. Matt was afraid he had been hit too hard in the sides of his head. He needed to go to the infirmary. Glancing around, he saw Kota a few feet away. She was up, but bent over. It looked like she was holding her stomach, he couldn't tell from the angle she was sitting. "Ivy, are you okay?"

The rainbow haired girl didn't dare to try speaking, afraid the action would only bring more pain. It had slowed and went down to an annoying burning now. She turned to Matt and said almost in a whisper, "I'm fine. Take him to the nurses, okay?" Kota kept her hair in her face as she spoke, hiding the tears that continued to fall.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Matt nodded and helped Mello up, putting the blonds arm around his shoulder as they walked back into the orphanage.

Mello had his head down, hiding his face. The pain wasn't so bad, just stinging mostly. But he still didn't want anyone to see the few tears that had escaped his eyes. _I can't believe this shit…Why were they…_

As the two vanished into the door way, Kota took the chance to lay down on the cold ground, staring up at the sky. She used her sleeve to get rid of the wetness from her face. _There's no clouds. _ The thought echoed through her mind as her eyes scanned the limitless sky above her. _I hope he's okay. Mello, I'm sorry. I didn't think…_, "That's the problem, I didn't fucking think at all." The girl cursed herself for not stopping Travis sooner. "What the hell was his problem," the words were released in whispers, "He didn't have to mess him up like that." She moved her hand over the place where she'd been hit. It hurt, like touching a bad bruise right after you got it. But she kept it there until it stopped. When she opened her eyes again, Matt was standing over her with a confused expression on his face.

"I think you need to go to the nurses too, kid."


	29. Chapter 29

Chap 29

As they walked slowly down the now deserted halls, Kota went over numerous scenarios if the nurses should ask what happened to them (which they more than likely would). Matt said they hadn't asked Mello anything, probably to worried with fixing him up. He said the blond boy looked like hell. She'd already guessed that much, from the way Travis was beating him. "Damn… this really kills," she mumbled, wincing at the sudden ache she got from her ribs.

"What?"

Kota stopped. "When I knocked Travis off Mello, he elbowed me really hard. It hurts like a bitch."

"Is that why you were on the ground?"

"Yeah."

Matt thought for a moment. "Lemme see."

"What?! No!"

"Why not? It's just your ribs. I wanna see how bad it is."

"Nuh uh!"

He gave her a stubborn look, then thought of something to counter with. "I bet you'd let Mello see."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, you know exactly what it means."

"Don't make me have to kick your ass with a broken rib gamefreak."

"Psh. Like you could."

She almost growled at him.

"C'mon. Just let me see."

"Why?"

"I already told you. I wanna see how bad it is. If it's not that serious, then maybe you don't have to go to the infirmary, and then the nurses won't ask you anything. Since you just got out of detention and are technically skipping right now, it wouldn't go over too well if L heard about this, would it?"

_Damn. That actually makes sense. Plus he said that shit about Mello. _Kota frowned. _He's got me._ She sighed, and lifted up her shirt just above the place she'd been hit, which was about the second rib up. The spot was darkening already, about two inches in width, maybe half that in height. It was reddish in the middle where the skin had been scraped. Sure did look painful.

Matt squinted. "I dunno, man. Does it still hurt?"

"Of course! Not as bad as it did, but still."

"Hmm… Would you let me do something?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Let me see if it's broken or not."

"Ha! What the hell do you know about medical crap?!"

He looked surprised. "Well, I can tell if it's broken or not! It's not that hard."

"Bull."

"Just let me try then."

_Eh. Why not. I can always 'accidentally' kick him in the nuts if I suspect foul play. _"Fine. Go for it."

Matt took a few steps towards her and placed his hand on the side of her ribcage. Kota flinched slightly. His hand was _cold_. He ran his fingertips slowly over the bruising area.

"Ow! Son of a bitch! The fuck you do that for?! You know it hurts!" she shouted, backing away.

"Well duh! But it's the only way I can tell! Quit being a baby!"

"Tch." She stood still again. He replaced his hand and did the procedure over. Kota winced once more and gritted her teeth, but didn't pull away. Matt increased the pressure. The spot seemed to scream at her, **"Kick him in the nuts! Do it now!"** It was near impossible to restrain herself from at least backing up again. Suddenly, the pressure stopped, and Matt took his hand away.

"I'm pretty sure it's not broken. Don't really think you need to go to the nurses. I mean, when I saw you were still on the ground, I thought you were seriously hurt, but I guess it was just Ivy being Ivy. Weird." He smiled a little.

"Why are you still calling me that?"

"Huh?"

_Oh right. I didn't tell him yet._ "Don't call me Ivy anymore. My name's Kota from now on."

"What? That makes no sense! You can't just change your name to whatever you want."

"Well, I'm sure Mello isn't your lil' buddies real name. And Near either, for that matter. Besides, Kota is a part of my real name. Ivy is a fake."

"Fake?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you give us a fake name?"

She didn't answer.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Are you a runaway or something?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because I wanted to you stupid hoe. Now stop asking me questions."

"Don't call me a hoe!"

"Too late for that. Already did." Kota felt a grin start to spread.

"Hmph. Whatever. You'd better go back to your room and be quiet until the last class ends. Then go see Mello, okay?"

"Are you _telling me what to do_?"

"I'm suggesting the smartest thing."

She rolled her eyes as he began to walk away. "Hey… wait a minute! Who said I even wanted to see Mello?!" the girl called after Matt.

"Oh please. Don't even fake like that," he said back, rounding a corner.

_Eh. I guess he's got me there._ She shrugged to herself and stuffed her hands into the hoodies pockets as she walked towards the girls rooms. When Kota found hers, she instantly plopped down on the bed. "God. I had no idea how tired I am." She closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep.

-------------------

When she opened her eyes again, they met the coal black one's of Near. He was standing over her, beside the bed. Someone had shaken her awake. _Must've been him._ Rolling over, Kota shooed the boy away. "Five more minutes damnit…"

Near persisted. "Kota, Matt's looking for you. And it's almost time for dinner anyways."

"Matt?" then, everything rushed back to her. She tried to get up quickly, stumbling over her own feet and falling instead. "Ow mutherfucker!" she cursed, the bruise once again causing her pain.

The white haired boy gave her a confused look. "What's wrong with you? It was just a fall."

"Gah! Nevermind!" She scrambled to stand, and promptly took off for the door, Near starting to trail behind.

Passing the dining hall, which already had some children gathering outside of it, Kota spotted Shana and her usual group hanging around the double doors, ready to snatch their table like always. The brunette girl also caught sight of her, and shot a glare. Kota returned the favor as she walked, Near now beside her.

"Where have you been?! Are you that hell bent on defying everything anyone tells you?!" a voice directed at her called from somewhere in the mass. Matt made his way through the crowd with a pissed off look on his normally cute features. He stopped in front of Kota and Near. "Well? What do you have to say?!"

"Uh… I fell asleep?" she smiled sheepishly.

"Fell asleep? That's your excuse?! You were supposed to go see Mello after the last class today ended, Ivy!"

"It's Kota!"

"Whatever! C'mon!" he said, taking her by the wrist and pulling her after him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shana make one of the most Kodak faces she'd ever seen. _Gah, I wish I got that on camera. _

When they got to the infirmary, Mello's bed was empty. "Now where the fuck did he go?!" Matt exclaimed, letting go of Kota and looking around.

"What's going on? Why was Mello in here in the first place?" Near spoke up, tired of trailing in confusion.

Matt turned back to them. "He got in a fight and got messed up pretty bad. I left him here a couple hours ago. He's gone now!"

Near rolled his eyes. "As expected."

"Maybe he went back to his room?" Kota suggested, seeing the even angrier look the gamer had suddenly gained. "Matt, it's not really a big deal, okay? I mean, he should be okay if he left on his own."

The boy looked at her. She was actually worried at his mood. He sighed. "Alright, let's go see."

Kota and Near followed after him as the left the deserted infirmary.

Suddenly, the bells began to chime for dinner. The three were soon swallowed by the mass of kids pouring from various rooms to rush to the dining hall. They decided to go too. Skipping the best meal of the day definitely wasn't in their minds, even if Mello _was_ technically missing at the moment.

After they had finished eating, Matt had once again set out for his and Mello's room, with Kota and Near trailing behind. When they finally made it to the door, it was open, as Matt had left it, but Mello wasn't inside.

The maroon haired boy was baffled. "Where the hell is he?"

The few hours left until bedtime were spent looking for the blond, scurrying all over the orphanage, checking all the possible places he could be.

"Don't tell me he's picked up on your habit of running away?" Matt said to Kota as they searched the library.

She faked a laugh and continued to look.

The next chimes of the bells caught them off guard.

"Looks like we're forced to end the 'search'. Damn. He's actually making me think he _did_ run away now." Matt looked downcast he left for his room, hand going through his hair.

Near simply 'hmped' and left, saying goodbye to Kota of course before doing so.

She went on her way as well. Stopping abruptly at her door, she saw it was _open._ Just a crack, but still. "No way, there's no way he could be…" but the feeling was creeping over her like spiders. Slowly, she opened the door.

Mello was sitting on her bed, flipping through an old sketch book. He looked up.

Kota grimaced. He did look like hell. But his face wasn't completely drained of it's original attractiveness she'd seen her first day at Wammy's House. _Wait…did he go through my stuff?! What the fuck?!_ She was dumbfounded as she closed the door. "Uh…Mello?... What'cha doin' in my room?" Kota took a couple steps closer to the blond boy. "And, why are you going through my things?"

He shut the book and layed aside. "Why were you outside with that guy?"

Kota suddenly lost all interest. "Get out. Now."

"No."

She was now only maybe a yard away, staring at him with anger rising in her eyes.

Mello didn't move.

"I said _get out_!"

"I said _no_."

"Why does it even matter? Goddamn! We were just skipping!"

Mello blinked and looked down. He almost seemed sad.

Kota bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. Cautiously, she sat down beside him. "You know, you shouldn't even care. I thought you were 'done with me'."

"I am. I don't even know why I'm here."

"Psh. Whatever." Kota looked over at him. "Why were you going through my stuff?"

"I was bored, waiting for you to get here."

"So you rifle through my shit?"

"Yeah. Basically."

"Wonderful."

Silence set in. Kota fidgeted.

"Well, if that's all you're here to ask, then leave. I wanna go to sleep, damnit."

Mello didn't get up.

The girl made an annoyed face. She decided to try a different technique. "You got yer ass kicked pretty good there buddy."

He nodded solemnly.

That really freaked her out. _Mello? Admitting defeat?! No way!_ She pushed him. "Alright, stop it. You're not acting like you."

"Why should you care? If you know I'm finished with you."

"Because _I _ never said I was finished with _you._"

Mello blinked and gazed at her. "You make no sense."

"No shit."

He kind of laughed. "I guess it doesn't matter how much I ignore you, does it? If you still insist on being my 'friend'."

"Nope."

"Then I might as well give in now."

"Huh? You mean, yer not gonna be a total ass to me now?!"

"Don't push it."

"Yay!" Kota almost jumped at him with a hug.

He made a sick face, but it soon faded when he realized she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.


	30. Chapter 30

Chap 30

Kota kept her arms wrapped tightly around Mello for a while. He didn't hug her back (mostly because she was trapping his arms with hers) but he didn't pull away either. It was an awkward position for him to be in.

The girl, however, was completely comfortable, resting her chin on his shoulder as she kept up the embrace. She'd just fixed something that had been bothering her since their fight, and just for right now, everything was okay. Sitting up was getting tiresome though. Finally letting go, Kota suddenly pushed Mello back onto the pillows, then layed across his chest before he could get back up. A devious smile spread across her lips as the blue and purple hair hid it from the blond boy.

"What the hell?!" Mello said in shock, trying to wiggle away from her.

"Hey! Pillows aren't supposed to escape!" Kota retorted, clutching onto him to keep him trapped. "Bad pillow! Stay!"

"Get off," he said in a low voice, looking at her like she was a lunatic.

"Nuh uh."

Mello was pretty much powerless short of thrashing to throw her off. He wasn't exactly against the gesture, but he didn't want to let her know that. But giving in seemed like a pretty good option right now anyways. Letting out a fake-annoyed breath, he rested his head against the pillows and closed his eyes. "You know, you're gonna get in a lot of trouble if someone finds me in here."

"Whatever…" she mumbled, not caring at all. His heartbeat was fast. Keeping in time with seconds. But it slowed gradually to two seconds for each beat. It was almost hypnotizing. _Crap. He's right though. If someone, who isn't Matt or Near, walks in and sees us, we'll both be in trouble. And I just got out of it too. _ The grip on his shirt tightened. _Aw man. I don't want him to leave yet._ Kota felt Mello's arm cross over her back. _I wonder why I feel so drawn to this kid? I met him…what? A week ago? Maybe a little more. It's so hard to keep track of days at this place… so much has happened. _The other hand started to run through her hair. That was a little _too_ much contact for her taste, at least for now. Getting up was a lot harder then she expected. Mello tried to pull her down gently the first time. She moved his arms away with a smack and sat up on the bed, beside him. "Out." Kota said solemnly, pointing to the door.

Mello gazed at the rainbow haired girl for a bit. "Really?"

She gave him a serious look. "Yes. Really."

Sighing, he got up slowly and began to walk out, hands stuffed in his pockets and a sheepish look plastered on his face.

Watching him leave until the blond boy at last disappeared from sight, Kota flopped backwards. "God. I need to stop getting into these situations. I'm gonna start getting a reputation as a the skank of Wammy's." She giggled at her self-given name. But it was uncomfortable in a way. Mello, Near, and Matt were supposed to be just new friends. But she'd already declared that she 'liked one as more'._ Oh yeah. Yer smart kid. Real smart. _

Rolling over to look at the clock she had next to her bed, Kota sighed with relief. It was only eleven. She thought it would be more like twelve or one. "Hmph. It sure is easy for a boy to get into the girls dorms. Don't they have people who watch the halls or something?" the thought kind of worried her, but it was also funny. She reached over and picked up the sketch book Mello had been looking at. It _was _old. She could find something that needed to be corrected on almost every picture. The pages inspired her to draw something new, since she hadn't done so after coming to Wammy's. Digging out her newest book, she found a pencil and started drawing. But something didn't quite feel right. "The silence." Again digging through her things, she found a black cased iPod, put the earbuds in, and turned it on. Eisley blasted as the pencil started to move again. First a horse head, the it's mane turned into butterflies, then they trailed off into bits and pieces of wings. When she finished it and looked over at the clock once more, it said 1:26 am. "Holy shit!" Kota shut the book and put it on the floor, then turned her lamp off. "Gah! Gotta pay more attention to time!" she shouted at herself, closing her eyes to try and fall asleep.

--------------

Tossing and turning, getting tangled in the sheets and covers, Kota finally opened her eyes. It was still dark, no light was coming in from the window besides the moon. Struggling to look over at the clock, she gasped. 4:56am. "What the hell is wrong with me?! I should've been dog tired! And I wake up at five in the morning!" Kicking the blankets away, she got out of bed clumsily and fumbled for the light switch on the wall. Flipping it, she closed her eyes until they got used to sudden change in brightness, then looked in the mirror connected to her bureau. "Wow. I look like a hobo. A rainbow hobo," she retorted, messing with her already wild looking hair and wrinkled clothes. "Ew. I feel dirty. Shower!" she said to herself, running down the hall to the girls lavatory. Looking in the linen closet, she found a big fluffy towel like she had used before, and headed over to the showers. As she undressed, she noticed the bruise on her ribs got darker, and had a yellowish tinge around it. "Ewwww. That looks awful!" she frowned as she turned the knobs to start the water.

Peering down the hallway outside of the lavatory, Kota squinted. She had the towel wrapped around her, and clothes in her arms as she stepped slowly out. Not wanting to be seen in a towel, after assuring herself there was no one else out, she made a mad dash back to her room. If it was a girl, she wouldn't care. It would be just like changing out for gym class, but what if a stray boy happened to be walking around? Stopping at her door, out of breath from running, she fumbled with the knob. "Oh my god… no fucking way…" She jerked it. The door was locked. "No, no, no, no!" She tried jerking it again and again. "Oh my god!" Kota exclaimed, looking around frantically. "How could I lock myself out? Do the doors lock automatically? Did I shut it all the way? What the fuck am I gonna do?!" Suddenly, the door opened. A freaked out looking girl stood there, eyeing Kota like she was an escaped mental patient. "What is wrong with you?" she said, her roommate coming up to stand behind her and also stare. The rainbow haired girl gazed back blankly. "This… isn't my room, is it?" They both shook their heads. _Haha. You loser, _a voice mocked in her head. "I'm… so sorry…"

The girl standing behind the first laughed. "Don't worry about it." She pointed to the door next to theirs. "That's yours."

Kota smiled weakly and tried the knob. It turned and the door swung open easily. She looked back at the kids she had obviously disturbed. "Uh…"

Both began to laugh. "Like I said, don't worry about it. You're not the first to make a mistake like that."

The girl that had answered the door caught her breath and spoke too, "Your secret stays with us."

"Thanks," Kota said, half smiling.

Closing her door behind her, she dropped the clothes and towel on the floor. Kota cursed so loud, she was sure half the hallway heard it. With an angry face on, she searched for something to wear. Coming up with a pair of lace up converse that stopped at the knee, a black tee shirt with The Used written in neon pink and purple letters across it, a pair of fishnet tights, and a torn at the ends jean skirt, she layed the stuff out on her bed and kept searching for undergarments. Once she was dressed, she dried her hair with the half damp towel, then dug through the small jewelry box she had set out on the bureau. Choosing a beaded rainbow star necklace and a chocker with spikes, she wrapped the first around her neck, then clasped the second. Her arms felt kind of bare though. She dug through the jewelry once more and brought out a rainbow swirled band bracelet, along with a bunch of different colored rubber ones, then a black studded one, and added them to each arm. "There now… just make up and hair…" Brushing out the now damp locks, Kota decided not to do anything else to it. It was short enough that it didn't need to be straightened, at least not today. Taking out a black eye pencil and a small compact with bright green eye shadow, she applied each. Finished with the 'getting dressed' part of her morning, she grabbed the iPod of her nightstand and went out into the hall. Still deserted. "I wonder when people start getting up around here… Is today a school day? Ha! I don't even know that!" Kota laughed at her own scatter brained ways. Once again inserting the earbuds, she chose a Disturbed song and began head banging as she walked towards the boy's dorms. The volume was so loud, anyone who walked within a couple feet of her could hear it. Kota was trying to find Matt and Mello's room. _Why not wake them up at say… oh I don't know, six in the morning?_ She smiled as she came to the correct door. _At least I hope this is the right one._ Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. "Huh."

Stepping into the room, she saw Mello sprawled across his bed, a pillow in the floor and the sheets and cover all tangled around him.

_He sleeps like I do!_

Matt, however, had seemingly not stirred in the slightest, both his pillows still on the bed and where they were supposed to be, and the sheets under the covers, the sides still hanging neatly over the bed.

"Wowzers. He must be a dead sleeper."

She tried to choose the best method to wake them up. "Wait…" a devious grin began to replace the placid expression on her face. "I'm wasting a golden opportunity here…" Going over to the desk on Matt's side (which was pretty much clean except for computer wires and controller parts scattered here and there) she looked through the drawers and came up with a green sharpie, then a black one. "Oh yes. And the world shall know marker mustache fear like never before." Creeping over the Mello, she began to draw a soul patch, then a curly mustache stopping at the center of his cheeks. Suddenly, he started to stir. Kota froze in horror and remained still. To her great relief, he stopped and continued to sleep. She finished up quickly with thick, mad-looking eyebrows and a big bubble letter 'L' in the center of his forehead.

Next was Matt. She drew a black spot on his nose, whiskers on his cheeks, and then drew a big heart on his forehead. "Aw. My lil kitty." Kota whispered to herself as she capped the markers and put them back in the drawer. "Hmm. You know, they might not be so happy waking up and finding that crap on their faces with me in here… I believe it's time for my grand escape." Tiptoeing dramatically to the door, she took one last look at them with peaceful looks on their faces. "Good morning dears!" she said aloud, walking out and down the hallway, towards the one with the classrooms.

For a while, she explored Wammy's House, looking in different rooms and walking up and down staircases (sometimes sliding down the banisters too) Looking at the time on her iPod, she sighed. It was 7 am, and still, not one person had risen yet. "It can't be a school day then! Not unless they start late. I would have at least seen a couple kids out, going to the showers or something." With a confused expression plastered on her features, Kota found the playroom and settled with building massive and intricate stables for the lego horses. She added dragon wings to some of them. Then, she almost squealed with delight when she found a horse with rainbow wings, mane, and tail. It was a unicorn, probably from a fantasy set that got mixed with all the others. She built a special tower for this one, spiraling up four fleights of lego stairs to a set of eight flags, four on each side of the rainbow unicorn as it stood almost regally at the top of the massive stable house, above the other stationed horses.

"What are you doing?" a voice suddenly spoke from behind her, scaring Kota enough to scream like a little girl.

"Jesus Christ bananas! You scared the hell outta me kid!" she shouted, turning to face Near.

He gave her a weird look, then shifted his gaze to what she had built. "What's this supposed be?" He said, walking behind the giant horse-castle.

"It's stables."

"Really? Doesn't look like any stables I've ever seen."

"Of course not. _I _built it." Kota smiled at her work.

"Where are the people?"

"Horses don't need people to take care of them!"

"Then why do they have stables?"

She frowned. "Because they just do."

He picked up the rainbow unicorn, making Kota whine a little and flinch. "And whys this one on top of a tower? Is he the king of them all?"

"Queen, actually."

Near set the unicorn back down on it's perch. "You're so confusing."

"And?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Hey, why was no one up today? Isn't it a school day?"

"I d—,"

"Oh my god what time is it?!"

He gave her an annoyed look. "It's something past eight, and I don't know why the bells haven't rang yet for us to wake. There are a couple of other early risers up wandering around trying to find out. I don't particularly care myself, which is why I came here." Near gestured to the stable castle, "And found you, building this senseless thing."

"Really? Huh. That's weird. I wonder what's going on today. Maybe they're just giving us a middle-of-the-week break?!" Kota said excitedly.

"Doubtful."

"That would so be awesome."

He shrugged.

"What the fuck! Who did this?!" an enraged voice came from down the hall outside the playroom. Both Near and Kota could tell who it was rampaging towards them.

"Oh dear…"


	31. Chapter 31

Chap 31

Scrambling to her feet, Kota made for the small yet concealing space behind the big plastic lego containers to her left, knocking over the tower stables in the process.

Near stared at her. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding!"

"Why?"

"Did you not just hear that friggin' screech just now?!"

Near had heard it. Mello was apparently very upset about something, but that was nothing new. "What, did you do something to him?"

Kota bit her lip as she pushed farther back into the shadows of the boxes. "Maybe."

The white haired boy sighed and began to walk towards the door. His exit was suddenly blocked however, by an enraged blond boy with smeared black markings all over his face.

Mello had murder in his eyes as he shoved Near to the side and stomped into the playroom. He kept his gaze settled on the boy as the words began to tear from his throat. "Did you do this you little lab rat?!"

"No. What reason would I have for drawing on your face, Mello? It's pointless."

The boy squinted. He was right. Besides, Near would never do something like that. He never openly talked to Mello without good reason, and to prank him like that was off the radar completely.

But it wasn't for a certain new addition to Wammy's.

"Is she in here?!" he hissed at the younger boy.

Near didn't say anything, which meant he was saying yes to the blond boy.

Gazing around the room, Mello began to add up the places where someone could hide. He started over towards the shelves, which had some spaces in the largest cabinet extensions that a slim person could fit into.

Kota took her opportunity to bolt from her hiding place and make for the door. As she was attempting this, she hit the middle box in the stack that had been concealing her, toppling it and the rest it was holding up with a deafening crash and spillage of the colorful blocks all over the floor. _What the hell is wrong with me?! Damnit!_

The rainbow haired girl froze as she felt Mello's death stare fall upon her. She swallowed hard, then turned to face him. "Hey buddy…" the marks on his face brought on an instant giggle fit as she covered her mouth with a hand. "W-what's up?"

"You know damn well what's up! You did this, didn't you?!" He accused, stepping closer to her, but being blocked by the massive pile of legos spilled around her.

Matt entered the room silently, his drawn on whiskers, nose, and forehead red from being scrubbed. It had little effect however, the lines were now only faded grey on his face. He wasn't as mad as Mello was, but you could tell he was still a bit irritated.

"Well, ya know, I'm not gonna let the credit slip away," Kota answered, smiling uncontrollably.

"You brat!" he shouted, picking up a stuffed giraffe and hurling it at her.

The plush animal was filled with beads, and hurt when thrown with such force. She chose her own ammunition, a large stuffed bear, and threw it back at him.

Mello caught it and slung it back.

Kota ducked and the bear hit the table of puzzles behind her, acting like a bomb and exploding them everywhere.

_Goddamnit,_ Near thought, watching them make a mess yet again of his playroom.

"Hey guys, come on. What are you, five year olds?!" Matt complained, moving out the way of a flying zebra plushie.

While firing different toys at Mello, Kota's mind wandered over his actions. _Last night he was at least civil to me. Hell, maybe even a bit cuddly. But now I've got him throwing things at me! Geez, if there ever was a male PSM syndrome, he's got it bad._

Near had already left, having the strong desire not to get beamed in the face with a stuffed animal or block, or whatever else the two could possibly find to throw. That, and he wanted to also find out why the bells had not rung for class, or even to wake them up yet.

Picking up a colored plastic triangle, Mello flung it like a ninja star at Kota.

"Ow! You asshole!" she screamed, forgetting about throwing things and instead just tackling him, landing in the pile of legos.

Matt was getting fed up with their bickering. He walked over to the tussling kids and wrenched them apart. The gamer was surprisingly strong.

Kota was pushed to the side, as was Mello.

The blond wasn't finished with her though. "You at least have to have something to get this shit off our faces if you put it there in the first place!"

"What? Psh, yer off yer rocker boy. It's Sharpie. Shaarrrrpiiieee, it's permanent marker. That won't come off for a couple days," Kota replied matter of factly.

Both the boys glared.

"Are you serious?" Matt said, dangerously calm.

"Yup."

He shifted his gaze to Mello.

His chocolate loving companion returned his look of utter despair, as well as anger, still boiling.

They both held their glares upon Kota until she started fidgeting uncomfortably. After a minute and couple of seconds, she gave in. "Alright, alright! I've got something that'll take it off. Please don't cannibalize me!" she pleaded, holding up both hands in protest.

Leading both the boys towards her room, she began to wonder even more if the morning had all been a dream. Or maybe, it was just lack of sleep. She couldn't really fathom her cloud like feelings at the moment. Reaching her room and going in, she began to look through her make up box.

"Come on, hurry up!" Mello ordered more than suggested.

"Gimme time child!" she shot back, finally deciding to take everything out to find what she was looking for easier.

"Child?" Matt said questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

"Shh, little boy," Kota retorted at his confusion caused by her odd vocabulary.

As she continued to lay assorted cosmetics out on her bureau, Matt took the time to look around her room. His eyes wandered over the many sketch books stacked beside her bed. Taking a few steps closer to see if he could sneak a peek at what they held, he was stopped by Kota's triumphant call.

"Found it!"

She handed Mello a small sponge like circle and a jar. "Just put a little on the pad and rub it over the marks. It'll take it off no problem."

"What is it?" he asked, taking off the lid and sniffing the lotion like liquid.

"It's supposed to be make up remover, but it works on all kinds of junk."

He gave her a distrustful look, but did as she instructed, using her mirror. The marks slowly disappeared as he rubbed the remover over them. After he was finished, he handed the pad and jar to Matt, who repeated the process. After they had both removed the marker to their liking, Kota took the jar and put it and the rest of the make up back. "There now. See? All better."

Mello grunted.

Matt sighed at her foolishness for even drawing on them in the first place.

"Now, back to this morning. How come the bells haven't rung? Do either of you know?" she asked, sitting on her bed.

"No. But I don't really care. As far as I'm concerned, we get a day off if they don't ring," Mello answered nonchalantly.

"But you have to wonder why though. This hasn't happened before except on holidays," Matt put in, taking a seat at the foot of Kota's bed.

"Maybe… something bad happened?" she added, resting her chin in a hand.

"Something bad? Like what?" Mello asked.

"Like, a kid committed suicide or something."

Matt and Mello looked at each other. That certainly wasn't impossible. Plenty of kids hated their lives at Wammy's. But to stop the whole day's activities for it seemed unorthodox.

A soft knock echoed on the wooden door as they were talking.

"Yeah?" Kota said towards the entrance, waiting for the person to enter.

It was Near. He had a blank look on his face. "Roger has asked for Mello and I to come see him in his office," he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"What? Why?" Mello asked, eyeing the boy.

"I don't know. He just sent me to come tell you."

"Geez. Probably got in trouble for something again."

Matt shook his head. "Not a bad guess. Seems like you get him pissed at you for something new every week."

Following Near out the door, Mello had a frown on his face.

Matt was left with Kota.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" she said, hopping up off the bed.

"Huh?"

"Let's go follow them and see what's up!" she said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up.

"Why? We'll find out when they come out."

"Then we can at least tail 'um!"

She lead him out of the room, still half pulling.

"I'm going, I'm going. You don't need to drag me," he said, tugging his wrist free of her grasp.

They stayed a ways back behind Near and Mello, trailing without detection as they went inside a room with double doors. Leaning against a door, Kota tried to hear what was being said. She could hear nothing, so she decided to imitate Matt and sit against the far wall to wait.


	32. Chapter 32

Chap 32

It was only a short while Kota and Matt had to wait before Mello stormed out of Roger's office. Kota instantly jumped up. "What happened?!" she asked excitedly, putting her hands on his shoulders and clenching tightly.

The look on his face spoke volumes of despair. "L's dead. They think it was Kira himself. He personally saw to L's demise."

While the confused girl was frantically searching her mind for traces of someone called 'L', Matt stood and went to her side, gazing at Mello in disbelief. "Are you serious?" he said robotically.

"Yeah…" Mello answered, hearing the dreadful tone in his friends voice.

"Wait! The guy that has the spikey sort of hair and crack dealer appearance?!" Kota interrupted.

They both gave her stern glares. Matt spoke first. "L was the greatest detective in the world. He was working on the Kira case."

She blinked. Kira, the mysterious criminal annihilator, had been all over the radio and news whenever she could here any. Kota didn't pay it any mind though. The way she saw it, Kira was doing the world a favor by killing off all the murderers and rapists, people who deserved to die anyway, and were just hurting the earth and smearing it with evil. She had nothing to fear from him, if he was just in his cause. His methods, however, did make her wonder a bit. "Why would he have been working to catch Kira? Didn't he see that what Kira's doing is a good thing?"

Mello almost snarled at her words, and Matt went a step farther, pushing Kota against the wall with a rebuttal to her opinion. He was about to speak, but was cut off by a voice behind them.

"Kira is a murderer himself. You cannot fix one wrong with another. It's not a good thing he's doing." It was Near. He had exited Roger's office a little later than Mello. He also had a serious expression.

"Near was _given _the position of the new L," Mello said, with venom dripping from the word 'given'.

Pushing Matt away from her slowly, Kota gazed at the white haired boy in shock. "That means you're leaving, doesn't it?" she said, as if she'd just seen his coffin being made.

"Yes," Near answered solemnly, flinching at the sudden hurt in her tone.

"He's not the only one," Mello spoke up, with disgust at the whole situation.

_Two coffins, _Kota thought as she hung her head.

Matt sighed. "I guess I gotta go too then. I can't stay here if you guys are out there…"

_Three._

The rainbow haired girl knew that it was pointless in trying to convince them to stay. She didn't bother to try. Instead, she began to formulate an escape plan of her own. Though the sadness was still there, at the thought of them putting themselves in danger, she needed to get out as well. Kira, if whoever it was was still a human, would definitely try to avoid being caught. And if he did have the power to kill without even lifting a finger, then they would certainly be in harms way. She wanted to be there. Needed to be. Be there when they needed help. Be there when they were upset. _Be there when they're about to get killed, and bitch slap fate before it can get it's hands on them. _

_Wait a second! You're going to risk losing your own life to save these kids, whom you JUST met? For what? What could they mean to you?_

She questioned herself for a moment. Then the answer came up.

A shiver crawled up her back, and rippled through her body. She was taking on something beyond her control. _But one little change. One little decision can effect it all. Just one little thing, and I can mess it all up._

"But it could go either way," she mumbled out loud.

Mello stared at her.

Near and Matt did as well.

She returned their looks. It was silently decided.

They each parted.

_I'll find you again. I promise. But for now, it's goodbye._

Author's Note.

First of all, I have to apologize for not updating in a long time. A few things just got ahead of me and… yeah

I'll be starting a new story, picking up where this one left off. Of course, there is a timeskip. But the holes will be filled in in the intro of the first chapter. As long as people still wanna read this story, then I'll keep writing. :D Please review ta let me know if you want a sequel or not. Thanks guys!


End file.
